Un magnifique malheur
by Ayumi Watari
Summary: Harry va se rapprocher de Draco. Pourquoi ? Parce que suite à un accident de potion, il va découvrir que le serpentard est enceint. Mais de qui ? Ca il ne le sait pas mais il veut le savoir...Une raison? Il est jaloux. Terriblement jaloux de celui qui aurait pu mettre enceint le blond. MPREG
1. Prologue

**Un magnifique malheur...**

* * *

**Disclaimer : **_Les personnages ne sont pas à moi...sinon l'épilogue ne se serait jamais déroulé ainsi !_

**Couple : **_HPDM_

**Note : **_Voici ma nouvelle fanfiction, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! _

* * *

_Prologue..._

* * *

Draco se prit la tête entre ses mains. Ce que venait de lui annoncer l'infirmière était désastreux ! Comment pouvait-il l'être ? Il ne l'avait pourtant fait qu'une fois avec…avec…avec lui. Certes, il l'aimait. Oui, il l'aimait mais c'était à sens unique n'est-ce pas ? Sinon il ne serait pas partit après avoir couché avec lui.

Malfoy était enceinte. Oui enceinte. Il avait un bébé dans son ventre. Le bébé d'Harry Potter. Le bébé du putain de sauveur du monde Sorcier. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu que…qu'il aille à cette soirée ?! S'il n'avait pas été saoul et Potter non plus, rien de tout ça ne se serait passé et il ne serait pas dans cette situation de merde.

Il avança tranquillement dans le couloir en cherchant plusieurs solutions. S'il le disait à son père, il allait peut-être être déshérité…Et ne parlons pas du fait que si Voldemort l'apprenait il serait mort. Le serpentard soupira et s'installa près du lac…Ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard, qu'il remarqua que celui qui l'avait engrossé se baignait tranquillement dans le lac en compagnie de ses amis.

Le blond se demandait s'il devait l'annoncer au brun mais il se voyait mal l'approcher et lui dire « Salut, je porte ton enfant. ». Oui, cela jetterait sûrement un froid. Pour la première fois depuis des heures, il s'autorisa un sourire.

Le lendemain, quand ce fut l'heure d'aller en cours, il alla en potions. C'était son cours préférait et il l'avait en compagnie du Griffondor. Il s'installa à sa table et attendit que le cours débute. Comme d'habitude Severus donna d'abord les instructions pour une potion qui n'était pas de leur niveau et regarda ses élèves.

« Je vais faire les groupes. Nott avec Granger, Zabini avec Weasley […] Potter avec Malfoy. »

Le brun se leva, non content de la décision de son professeur, et s'installa à côté de son antagoniste. Le blond se mordit la lèvre. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait fallu que son parrain le mette à côté du survivant aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi ? N'était-ce pas suffisant qu'il soit enceint de cet idiot de griffondor ?

« Bon, Malfoy, on commence ? »

Draco hocha la tête. Il ne voulait pas parler. S'il se mettait à parler, qui sait ce qu'il pourrait dire sans le vouloir. Il commença à mélanger la potion avant que Potter ajoute du lait de Dragon…Stop. Du lait de Dragon ?! Mais ce n'était pas possible d'être aussi mauvais en potions n'est-ce pas ?

« Potter, sous la table ! »

Le blond eut juste le temps de lui dire que le chaudron explosa. Ainsi toute la mixture était sur le pauvre Serpentard. Severus écarquilla les yeux et s'inquiéta. Il était au courant de la condition du jeune homme, l'infirmière le lui avait dit.

« POTTER ! Emmenez Malfoy de suite à l'infirmerie ! »

* * *

_A suivre..._

* * *

Voilà le prologue de ma nouvelle histoire d'Harry Potter. Qu'en pensez-vous ?


	2. Chapitre 1

**Un magnifique malheur...**

* * *

**Disclaimer :** _Les personnages ne sont pas à moi...sinon l'épilogue ne se serait jamais déroulé ainsi !_

**Couple **: _HPDM_

**Note **: _Voici ma nouvelle fanfiction, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !_

**Note 2** : _Ici, Dumby et Sirius ne sont pas morts et Draco n'est pas mangemort par contre Voldy est en vie. Harry & compagnie sont en 7eme année._

* * *

_**Chapitre 1**_

* * *

Harry, paniqué, porta le Serpentard jusqu'à l'infirmerie et le déposa sur le lit en attendant l'infirmière qui lui demanda de sortir. Pourquoi est-ce que Malfoy était tombé dans les vapes ? Il avait juste reçu une mixture…enfin de la potion. Le jeune brun colla sa tête contre la porte et écouta la conversation entre l'infirmière et le bond qui venait de se réveiller.

« Monsieur Malfoy, votre bébé va très bien mais ce qui m'inquiète est que vous n'avez l'air de vous nourrir assez bien.

_ Je vais très bien.

_ Ecoutez… »

Il n'écouta pas la suite de la conversation. Alors comme ça son ennemi était enceint ? Ce n'était pas possible n'est-ce pas ? Les hommes ne pouvaient pas être enceinte n'est-ce pas ? Harry se disait qu'il devrait en parler à Hermione avant de se demander de qui était le bébé que portait le jeune blond.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte de l'infirmerie se rouvrit et le brun pu apercevoir Draco. Celui-ci le regardait comme s'il…en fait il le regardait comme d'habitude.

« Malfoy…

_ Quoi Potter ?!

_ Est-ce que…de qui es-tu enceint ? »

Le jeune Serpentard regarda le Griffondor avec surprise et se demanda si son ennemi se souvenait au moins de ce qu'il avait fait avec lui…Au vue de sa tête, la réponse était sans doute non. Draco aurait pu le deviner après tout…c'était après la soi-disant buverie qui devait rapprocher les deux maisons qu'il s'était laissé aux mains expertes de Potter. Il fallait avouer que le vert et argent avait le béguin pour cet empoté depuis environ la cinquième année et là ils étaient en dernière années alors cela faisait pas mal de temps tout de même.

« Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ça ?! Après tout ma vie ne te regarde en rien n'est-ce pas ?

_ Oui, mais Malfoy je pourrais t'aider si…

_ Potter, est-ce que j'ai demandé de l'aide ? Le coupa Draco »

Harry ne dit plus rien et se contenta de regarder le jeune homme. Il était un peu…en fait beaucoup jaloux de celui qui avait pu avoir le blond dans son lit. En fait, le brun savait que…qu'il était homosexuel et qu'il éprouvait du désir pour le futur papa mais…mais il n'aurait jamais pu penser qu'il serait jaloux. Surtout jaloux du fait que le…le _petit ami_ du Serpentard puisse fonder une famille avec lui.

« Bref, Draco, demande-moi si tu as besoin d'aide, ok ?

_ Pourquoi je le ferais, Potter ?

_ Parce que…parce qu'on…qu'on pourrait être amis ! »

Harry se mordit la lèvre. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait dit ça ? Le Serpentard allait sûrement se moquer de lui ou lui répondre par quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas entendre. Mais à sa grande surprise, Draco fit un sourire magnifiquement éclatant. Le Griffondor sentit son cœur s'emballer devant la beauté de son antagoniste.

« Ok Potter, on peut essayer. »

La seule raison pour laquelle Draco avait accepté était qu'il voulait se rapprocher du jeune homme brun. Même si c'était un idiot de première catégorie. Bien sûr, c'était un Serpentard donc tout n'allait pas se passer comme s'ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde rien qu'avec la première conversation…

« Alors, Draco, qui est le père ? Un serpentard ?

_ _Harry_, je veux bien qu'on essais de s'entendre rien que pour que le vieux fou arrête ses idées à deux balles ou encore pour le fait que je ne veux pas devenir mangemort mais arrête de me poser des questions sur ma vie privée.

_ Mais je…attends, tu ne veux pas devenir mangemort ? S'étonna Harry

_ Non. »

Le brun ne dit plus rien. Il réfléchissait, alors le Serpentard était de leur côté ? Ou alors c'était encore une ruse pour que le Griffondor souffre ? Harry regarda le blond dans les yeux et lui fit un petit sourire avant de se rendre compte d'une évidence. Peut-être était-il dans son camp parce que le père du bébé l'est ? Mais qui cela pouvait être ? Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de Sang-Pur dans l'AD alors…

« Draco, si tu venais à notre fête ce soir ? Il y aura des Griffondor, des poufsouffle, des Serdaigle ainsi que quelques serpentard …

_ Ok.

_ Je t'assure que tu…Attends tu as dit oui ? Ce soir devant la salle sur demande à 20 heures, cela te va ?

_ Je viendrais. Retournons en cours. »

Malfoy fit un petit sourire mais il espérait sincèrement qu'il n'y aurait pas d'alcool comme la dernière fois. Après tout, il avait fait l'expérience une fois et pouvait dire que le rouge et or ne tenait vraiment pas mais alors pas du tout l'alcool. La preuve en était qu'il portait son bébé non ?

Les deux antagonistes se mirent en route pour la salle de potions, oui parce qu'ils avaient deux heures. Draco se remit à sa place et attendit que Potter fasse de même avant d'appeler Severus.

« Tout va bien M. Malfoy ? Demanda Snape inquiet

_ Très bien. Que doit-on faire ? »

Après tout, il ne restait qu'une heure et en une heure il était totalement impossible qu'ils réalisent la même potion que les autres qui prenait environ deux heures, n'est-ce pas ? Malfoy était peut-être un surdoué dans cette matière en particulier mais même lui ne pourrait pas faire cela. Le professeur de potion finit par leur donner une potion beaucoup moins longue à faire.

« Cette fois Potter tu me laisses faire. »

Le jeune homme regarda celui qui venait de parler et soupira. Il ne voulait pas contrarier le blond, enfin surtout après avoir appris ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Le brun rêvassait donc en se demandant de qui pouvait bien être enceinte le serpentard. Il attendait la fin de ces deux heures de cours pour pouvoir parler avec Hermione.

L'heure se finit bien vite et Harry partit en direction de sa meilleure amie qui était en train de partir vers la bibliothèque. En le voyant venir, elle fit un grand sourire et lui demanda de la suivre jusqu'à l'endroit emplis de livres pour discuter au calme.

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux Harry ? Demanda Hermione

_ Hm… tu sais y avait un garçon qui me plaisait bien et là, j'ai appris qu'il…qu'il voyait quelqu'un d'autre et je…bizarrement je n'ai pas envie qu'il aille avec quelqu'un d'autre et je…j'ai…j'ai essayé de me rapprocher de lui…Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

_ Tu l'aimes.

_ Impossible.

_ Je t'assure que si Harry ! »

Aimer hein ? Pour Harry c'était un bien grand mot. Etait-il vraiment amoureux du serpentard ? N'était-ce pas simplement du désir ? Pourtant Hermione avait toujours raison. Le jeune homme se mit à réfléchir…Avait-il seulement une chance maintenant que le blond était enceint d'un autre homme ? Et puis s'il allait parler à Draco maintenant, il se ferait simplement remballer n'est-ce pas ? De plus, le Serpentard pourrait croire qu'il avait juste pitié de lui non ?

Pendant ce temps, le vert et argent s'installa dans un des fauteuils de sa salle commune et prit un livre qu'il avait commencé la veille. Ensuite Blaise, son meilleur ami depuis leur plus tendre enfance, vint le voir. Si le blond avait raison, son ami avait refusé d'être mangemort et avait rejoint l'ordre du phœnix donc tout allait bien. Draco se décala un peu pour que le jeune homme s'installe à ses côtés : ils faisaient souvent ça quand ils étaient seuls pour parler. Son meilleur ami le regarda un petit moment avant de soupirer, Malfoy ne voulait pas parler et dire ce qui n'allait pas. Blaise avait remarqué qu'il était allé à l'infirmerie plusieurs fois et aussi le fait qu'il allait souvent aux toilettes.

« Dray…Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Demanda-t-il

_ Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler Blaise…

_ Draco, je ne peux pas t'aider si tu ne me dis rien.

_ Je…J'ai refusé la marque et…

_ Dray, je sais que tu as refusé la marque et le Draco Malfoy que je connais ne serait pas dans cet état rien que pour cela n'est-ce pas ? Alors qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Malfoy ne voulait pas révéler qu'il était enceint et continua à parler du Lord pour finir par apprendre qu'en plus de Blaise et lui, il y avait Pansy et Théo qui avaient refusés de porter la marque. Le prince des Serpentard fit un sourire doux. Il n'y avait pas que lui, il y avait tous ses meilleurs amis qui étaient de son côté.

« Bon alors Dray, maintenant que tu sais tout, tu veux bien me dire ce qui ne va réellement pas ?

_ Je suis enceinte. »

C'est bon, il avait lâché la chose. Il espérait juste que Blaise ne révèlerait rien de ce qu'il venait d'entendre aux autres maisons. Le blond ferma les yeux et laissa passer un soupir soulagé entre ses fins lèvres en attendant que son meilleur ami dise quelque chose. Le jeune homme regarda le prince de la maison des verts et argents et éclata de rire. Draco releva la tête et haussa un sourcil en regardant son ami s'éclater de rire.

« Blaise, pourquoi tu ris ?

_ Parce que je ne m'attendais pas à ça…Je croyais que c'était quelque chose de…

_ C'est bon, j'ai compris ! Le coupa Draco avant qu'il dise quelque chose d'idiot »

Blaise enlaça son meilleur ami dans un élan de tendresse et lui fit un sourire. Oui, il aiderait le jeune blond s'il décidait de garder le bébé qu'il avait.

« Et tu vas le garder ? Demanda le brun

_ Bien sûr, je ne veux pas tuer mon bébé !

_ Calme-toi, je ne vais pas te l'enlever. C'est qui le père ?

_ Potter.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il a Potter ?

_ C'est le père.

_ Tu veux rire ?!

_ Non.

_ Mais je croyais que…enfin que lui ne t'aimait pas. Il est au courant ?

_ Pas encore. Je sais qu'il ne m'aime pas mais…il avait bu tu sais ? Et maintenant il veut qu'on soit amis alors je…je…

_ Je comprends. Je vais t'aider Dray.

_ M'aider ?

_ A le séduire bien sûr ! »

Malfoy fit un immense sourire, il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur Blaise quoi qu'il arrive. Il se demanda s'il avait réellement une chance avec cet empoté de Griffondor qu'est le survivant. Draco regarda son ami dans les yeux avant de se souvenir que le soir il avait été invité à une soirée…

« Tu viens à la soirée des Griffons ce soir ? Demanda le blond à son ami

_ Ouais. On ira ensemble ! Il y aura aussi Théo. Pansy ne viendra pas. »

Draco ne posa pas de questions sur le fait que la jeune femme ne viendrait pas et fit un autre sourire à Blaise. Le blond monta jusqu'à leur chambre, ils la partageaient, et se décida à aller prendre une bonne douche. Une fois celle-ci finit, il chercha des vêtements appropriés à cette « fête » et se coiffa. Après tout, ses cheveux étaient presque toute sa vie.

Bien vite, ce fut l'heure fatidique. Oui, l'heure fatidique puisque c'était l'heure de son supplice : il allait voir Harry Potter, il allait le voir être avec pleins d'autres gens et surtout il allait le revoir saoul.

Le serpentard descendit dans la salle commune pour retrouver Blaise et Theo qui l'attendait. Théodore, comme à son habitude, était assez blasé puis Blaise, lui, était souriant. Ils parlèrent un petit moment avant de se décider à partir pour la salle sur demande. Les trois serpents arrivèrent bien vite et virent le survivant. Celui-ci attendant sans doute quelqu'un.

« Ah ! Je vous attendais ! Entrez. Dit Potter en souriant »

Les trois amis entrèrent mais le blond se vit retenir par le griffon. Harry lui fit signe qu'il voulait lui parler au calme donc le serpent le suivit jusqu'à un petit endroit que la salle avait exprès créée. C'était une petite pièce insonorisée, avec deux canapés terriblement confortables, une petite table basse remplie de nourriture et de boissons sans alcool ainsi que des lampes éclairant la pièce.

« Draco… »

Le serpent se demanda ce que voulait lui dire le jeune homme brun. Il avait peur. Peur de quoi ? Il ne savait pas. Il avait cette boule à l'estomac qu'il n'avait que quand il avait peur. Il soupira. Il essayait de se calmer et de pouvoir écouter le survivant sans sursauter à une phrase un peu étrange.

Il s'installa sur le premier canapé qu'il avait trouvé. Celui en face de celui de Potter. Il le fixa dans les yeux avant de se servir un verre d'eau et de le boire avec une immense lenteur.

« Oui ? Répondit le Blond »

Il avait mis pas mal de temps à répondre mais il ne pouvait pas ne pas répondre au jeune homme. Après tout, il voulait faire des efforts pour se rapprocher de ce stupide griffon. Il voulait le séduire. Il voulait Potter. Il le voulait. Etait-ce normal de le vouloir autant ? Il ne savait pas. Peut-être était-ce ses hormones ? Il avait lu que les hormones faisaient changer les attitudes des gens.

* * *

_**A suivre…**_

* * *

Réponses aux reviews du prologue :

**Audrey : **_Je suis désolée d'avoir coupé à cet endroit fatidique. Bref, j'espère que tu n'as pas attendue trop longtemps pour avoir la suite hein ! Merci, moi aussi j'aime beaucoup mon disclaimer. Bon noël et bonne année._

**Shae Vizla **: _Merci beaucoup. Je te souhaite un bon noël et une bonne année._

**Mamoshi :** _La voilà la suite que tu désirs ! Les chapitres….Heu je ne sais pas. Merci beaucoup ! Et bon noël ainsi qu'une bonne année._

**Sama-66 :** _Voilà la suite. Un Ron x Blaise et un Hermione x Théo ? Peut-être, je n'ai pas encore réfléchit. Severus en couple ? Avec Sirius si cela te va. En tout cas, bon noël et bonne année._

**Nesshrya :**_ Voilà la suite ! Bon noël et bonne année._

**Ecnerrolf : **_Désolée qu'il ait été si court. J'espère que là c'est mieux ? Bon noël et bonne année._

**Snake90 : **_Là c'est un peu plus long non ? J'espère que cela te plaira ! Bon noël et bonne année !_

**Meylhana : **_Merci beaucoup ! Voilà la suite que tu espérais ! Bon noël et bonne année._

**Serdra : **_C'est exactement ça…C'est pas marrant quand les lecteurs devinent la suite ! *boude* Mais je suis sûre que tu ne trouveras pas ce qui se passe dans le chapitre 2 ! x) Bref, un bon noël et une bonne année à toi._

**Tamabaka :** _Voici la suite qui te plaira, en tout cas je l'espère. Bonne année et joyeux noël !_

* * *

_Alors voilà mon chapitre 1, il fait 3 pages WORD alors j'espère qu'il ne sera pas trop court =S _

_Bref, est-ce qu'il vous a plu ? En tout cas, passez de bonnes fêtes !_


	3. Chapitre 2

**Un magnifique malheur...**

* * *

**Disclaimer :** _Les personnages ne sont pas à moi...sinon l'épilogue ne se serait jamais déroulé ainsi !_

**Couple **: _HPDM_

**Note **: _Voici ma nouvelle fanfiction, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !_

**Note 2** : _Ici, Dumby et Sirius ne sont pas morts et Draco n'est pas mangemort par contre Voldy est en vie. Harry & compagnie sont en 7eme année._

* * *

_**Chapitre 2**_

* * *

_Il avait mis pas mal de temps à répondre mais il ne pouvait pas ne pas répondre au jeune homme. Après tout, il voulait faire des efforts pour se rapprocher de ce stupide griffon. Il voulait le séduire. Il voulait Potter. Il le voulait. Etait-ce normal de le vouloir autant ? Il ne savait pas. Peut-être était-ce ses hormones ? Il avait lu que les hormones faisaient changer les attitudes des gens._

« J'aimerais…t'aider pour ton bébé. »

Le serpentard expira. Ce n'était pas vraiment à ça qu'il s'attendait : Potter n'avait cessé de lui répéter la même chose depuis qu'il était au courant pour sa condition. Alors comment allait-il réagir quand il apprendrait qu'il est le père ? Le blond soupira et regarda le brun dans les yeux. Oh merde. A chaque fois qu'il voyait ses yeux verts émeraude il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir en se perdant dans la profondeur du regard du survivant.

« Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'avais pas besoin de ton aide.

_ Draco…

_ Je peux très bien m'en occuper tout seul. »

Le Griffondor ne dit plus rien. Il se contenta de regarder son nouvel ami et se demandant pourquoi il ne pouvait pas l'aider ? Un coup de main ne faisait rien de mal n'est-ce pas ? Il soupira. Le brun se sentait un peu triste : il aimait le blond alors son refus lui donna un coup au cœur.

« On peut retourner à la fête ? demanda le vert et argent

_ Heu…Ouais. »

Draco soupira de soulagement quand il fut entouré par Blaise et Théodore. Il avait eu peur que Potter lui dise quelque chose qui aurait changé sa vie. Il se mordit la lèvre ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de son meilleur ami. Il lui tapota l'épaule et lui montra la sortie de la salle sur demande.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Blaise ?

_ Dray… qu'est-ce que t'a dit Potter ?

_ Il…il veut m'aider pour…pour Tu-sais-quoi…

_ Il sait ?

_ Non…

_ Tu devrais lui dire…

_ Je…Je ne peux pas… »

Draco se mit à pleurer alors son ami l'enlaça dans ses bras. Pourquoi est-ce que tout était aussi compliqué ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait couché avec Potter ? Pourquoi était-il enceint ? C'était des questions auxquelles il n'avait malheureusement pas de réponse…

Les deux serpentards retournèrent à nouveau dans la salle où se déroulait la fête et Blaise se dirigea de suite entre les filles qui dansaient au plein milieu de la pièce. Le bond, quant à lui, se dirigea là où il y avait des chaises : il avait mal aux jambes, c'était horrible. Peu de temps après le brun aux yeux verts vint s'asseoir près de lui.

« Alors que fais-tu ? Demanda-t-il »

Le blond le regarda, surpris qu'il soit là, et se demanda ce qu'il devait répondre au brun. Devait-il dire quelque chose du genre de « le bébé que tu m'as fait m'as donné mal aux jambes » ? Non, il ne pouvait dire cela. Un sourire vint sur ses lèvres alors qu'il allait répondre.

« Je regarde les autres s'amuser.

_ Oh. Et si on allait prendre l'air ?

_Pourquoi ?  
_ Je ne sais pas, pour que tu bouges un peu.

_ Ok. »

Draco s'était levé pour suivre le survivant. Bientôt, ils arrivèrent devant le lac : tout était magnifique. Le lac reflétait la lune ainsi que les étoiles et des petites lucioles volaient autour de celui-ci. Le serpentard trouvait que le lac était magnifique comme ça, il se permit donc un grand sourire éblouissant.

« Je savais que tu aimerais. Dit simplement Harry »

Comment est-ce qu'il le savait ? Bonne question. En fait, c'était sans doute parce qu'il l'avait observé longtemps pour connaître ses goûts. Il fit un sourire au jeune serpentard qui avait l'air heureux. Harry sentit son cœur s'emballer : il n'avait jamais vue le jeune homme comme ça. Le brun regardait le blond avant de lui faire un petit sourire. Puis au bout d'environ une demi-heure, alors qu'ils étaient assis, Harry se leva et se mit devant le jeune homme.

« Si on rentrait ? Dit Harry »

Le brun voulait rentrer parce qu'il ne se sentait pas de rester seul avec le blond : il était si mignon qu'il pourrait lui sauter dessus or le serpentard était enceinte…Il soupira et jeta un coup d'œil à son antagoniste avant de regarder une dernière fois la beauté du lac.

« Si tu veux. »

Draco se leva à son tour. Maintenant qu'il avait discuté avec le brun aux yeux verts, il se demandait comment est-ce que le Griffondor allait réagir le jour où il allait lui dire que c'était en réalité son bébé. Peut-être lui en voudrait-il ? Le blond observait le père de son bébé. En quelques années, il avait bien changé surtout que maintenant il n'avait plus de lunettes ce qui faisait ressortir sa beauté…En bref, le petit serpent était sous le charme du griffon.

Le survivant accompagna le Sang-Pur jusqu'à son dortoir avant de partir en direction du sien. Il était tard et il voulait se reposer pour pouvoir ensuite réfléchir à ce qu'il devrait faire…Après tout, il n'avait pas l'impression de s'être rapproché du jeune homme ce soir : seulement d'avoir parlé avec quelqu'un. L'élu rentra dans son dortoir et s'allongea sur son lit : Ron n'était pas encore rentré, la fête ne doit pas être finie. Il regarda le plafond. Est-ce que Draco accepterait d'être avec lui ? Non, il croira qu'il veut sortir avec lui seulement parce qu'il est enceinte.

Sans qu'il n'ait vue ni les gars rentrer ni le soleil se lever, il descendit dans la salle commune. Il regarda autour de lui et aperçut Hermione qui était la tête dans les bouquins. Le brun s'avança doucement, sans le moindre bruit, jusqu'à la jeune femme et la salua.

« Harry ! C'est rare de te voir debout si tôt.

_ J'ai mal dormi…

_ Ah bon ? Encore cette histoire avec ce mystérieux garçon qui ne t'aime pas, c'est ça ?

_ Ouais. Hermy, je ne sais plus quoi faire…

_ Le mieux, c'est que tu ailles lui parler.

_ Tu ne comprends pas…

_ Alors explique moi ! »

Le jeune homme regarda autour de lui : personne. La salle commune était vide. Il s'approcha de l'oreille d'Hermione pour être sûr que personne d'autre qu'elle ne l'entendrait quand il lui dirait ce qui n'allait pas.

« C'est Draco Malfoy.

_ Oh Mon Dieu ! S'exclama la brune »

Elle le regarda, cherchant si c'était un mensonge, mais elle sut que c'était la vérité. Alors comme ça son meilleur ami aimait celui qu'il considérait comme son pire ennemi. Elle soupira et lui fit un petit sourire.

« Eh bien, je comprends pourquoi tu hésites Harry…

_ Pas vraiment…

_ Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? »

Le brun ne savait pas s'il pouvait le dire à Hermione, après tout c'était la vie de Draco. Et puis ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait dire à la jeune femme…

« Draco est enceinte.

_ Quoi ? »

Oh…Il avait parlé à voix haute n'est-ce pas ? Bon au moins, maintenant, la jeune femme était au courant de ce qu'il se passait et de pourquoi il ne voulait pas tenter sa chance. Et puis bon, le serpentard n'était pas du genre à l'aimer si ? Harry observa sa meilleure amie et lui fit un petit sourire gêné.

« Harry…De qui est enceinte Malfoy ?

_ Je ne sais pas…

_ Alors avec qui il est en couple ?

_ Je crois qu'il n'est pas en couple…

_ Alors tente ta chance.

_ Mais…

_ Tente ta chance Harry ou sinon tu vas le regretter si le père du bébé décide finalement d'être avec lui.

_ Tu as peut-être raison… »

Le jeune homme se mit à réfléchir encore une fois. Est-ce qu'il devait écouter sa meilleure amie ou ne rien faire ? Et puis…ce n'était pas comme si lui et Dr…Malfoy s'entendaient réellement bien…Mais attendez ! Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'Hermione lui avait dit de tenter sa chance ? Quand il tourna la tête en direction de la jeune femme pour voir qu'elle avait un sourire suffisant.

« Hermione ?

_ Oui Harry ?

_ Pourquoi est-ce que… ?

_ Harry…Cela fait plusieurs années que je vois votre attirance…

_ Notre…attirance ?

_ Harry, si toi et Malfoy vous ne vous parliez plus, pas de dispute ni rien, cela ne te manquerait pas ?

_ …Si… »

Le jeune homme se mit à rougir : Hermione remarquait des choses étranges tout de même. Il fit un petit sourire en pensant que la brune acceptait qu'il aime quelqu'un l'ayant déjà insulté et tout…

Pendant ce temps, le Serpentard partait en direction de la grande salle pour aller manger. C'était rare qu'en ce moment il aille manger le matin parce qu'il…qu'il vomissait tout. Quand il fut arrivé dans la grande salle, le blond repéra seulement Pansy et il alla la saluer.

« Alors Dray, tu peux manger ce matin ? »

La jeune fille s'inquiétait réellement pour son ami : premièrement il était enceinte et ensuite il ne mangeait presque plus. Draco lui fit un sourire avant de lui donner une réponse affirmative. Elle l'observa tranquillement avant de sourire et de se dire qu'elle s'était inquiétée pour rien.

« Pansy…

_ Oui ?

_ Arrête de t'inquiéter, tout va bien…

_ Si tu le dis...

_ Mais oui, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Alors qu'il commençait à manger une tartine à la confiture de framboise, le blond se fit tapoter l'épaule par son amie. Il releva la tête pour croiser son regard et son sourire.

« Regarde qui arrive. »

Il suivit le regard de la jeune femme pour apercevoir le père de son bébé, la belette, le castor et la belette femelle. Il soupira en se disant que de toute manière le brun n'était pas au courant pour l'enfant dans son ventre. Inconsciemment, le jeune homme porta ses mains à son ventre. Il observa le brun aux yeux verts manger. Il était mignon quand il…Stop. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser que Potter était mignon, n'est-ce pas ? Après plusieurs minutes, le jeune blond se leva pour sortir. Il avait envie de prendre l'air. Mais ce qu'il ne pouvait pas savoir qu'Harry le suivait. Arrivé dans le couloir menant au bureau de son parrain, Severus Rogue, il était sur toucher le sol alors qu'il s'était entravé mais Potter se mit en dessous de lui… Maintenant leurs lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres…

* * *

_A suivre…_

* * *

_Et voilà un autre chapitre d'écrit et lu par mon amie Océane pour savoir s'il était bien … xD Elle m'a dit que oui mais vous qu'en pensez-vous ? Ouais je sais, j'aurais peut-être pas dû couper à ce moment mais…mais mon côté sadique prend le dessus parfois et surtout quand quelqu'un n'a pas était sympa avec moi ou que j'ai envie de malmener les personnages… ? Enfin, c'est surtout parce que je suis une paresseuse (et la paresse c'est un don, un don rare, a écrit un écrivain français !) et que je ne voulais pas faire la suite de cette phrase ! xS Mais bon on est pas là pour lire ma vie, n'est-ce pas ? x)_

* * *

**Réponses aux Reviews :**

* * *

_**Beebeul : **__Merci c'est gentil d'apprécier ! :) J'espère que cela te plaira ce chapitre ! _

_**Evandarkmaga : **__La voilà ! Tu avais l'air de tellement l'attendre ! x)_

_**Serdra : **__Ma p'tite revieweuse que j'adore, j'espère vraiment que ce chapitre te plaira…Je sais que tu attendais la suite et comme j'aime bien te parler ici, c'est parfait ! x)_

_**Guest : **__J'espère que cela te plaira ! ^^_

_**Meylhana :**__ Et bien il y a une explication logique au fait que seul Draco se souvienne… Harry avait trop bu alors il ne se souvient de rien et Draco…Et bien notre serpentard n'aime pas boire alors il avait pris juste un verre, c'est normal qu'il se souvienne de tout ! ^^ Enfin, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !_

* * *

**_Merci à toutes les personnes qui lisent mes chapitres ! _**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Un magnifique malheur...**

* * *

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi...sinon l'épilogue ne se serait jamais déroulé ainsi !

**Couple :** HPDM

**Note :** Voici ma nouvelle fanfiction, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

**Note 2 :** Ici, Dumby et Sirius ne sont pas morts et Draco n'est pas mangemort par contre Voldy est en vie. Harry & compagnie sont en 7eme année.

* * *

**C**hapitre 3

* * *

Leurs lèvres étaient tellement proches…Draco mourrait d'envie que l'autre dépose ses lèvres sur les siennes et qu'ils partagent un baiser mais était-ce possible ? Quelques millimètres… Leurs lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelques malheureux millimètres ! Le blond pouvait déjà ressentir le souffle de l'autre contre ses lèvres. Et ce qu'il espérait arriva : en effet le brun avait cédé à la tentation et déposait ses lèvres contre celles du serpentard.

Draco répondit doucement au baiser. Il en avait envie depuis un petit moment d'embrasser le père de son bébé mais était-ce raisonnable ? Surtout que la dernière fois qu'ils l'avaient fait, cela avait fini en partie de jambe-en-l'air et le blond enceinte. Il était vrai que Potter ne se souvenait de rien avec tout l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité mais…peut-être que le brun avait aussi des sentiments pour lui ? C'est ce que Malfoy se surpris à espérer.

Le survivant ferma rapidement les yeux. Après tout, le blond répondait à son baiser donc tout n'était pas perdu pour lui n'est-ce pas ? Il espérait juste que ce moment dure…même s'il se demandait la raison pour laquelle son antagoniste avait répondu au baiser.

Les quelques secondes que dura leur baiser furent tout simplement magique et cela les garçons ne pouvaient le nier. Tous les deux avaient envie de recommencer mais les bruits de pas qui retentirent dans le couloir les en dissuada. Surtout que quelques instants plus tard, Snape se trouvait devant eux qui étaient toujours au sol. Bien entendu, le professeur de potion interpréta mal la chose : pour lui, les deux Némésis venaient simplement de se battre or c'était tout le contraire !

Bien sûr, le blond, étant son filleul et son meilleur élève, n'écopa d'aucune punition mais ce ne fut pas le cas du fils de James Potter. En effet, le brun eu comme punition de récurer les chaudrons tous les soirs pendant ce mois-ci…certes, c'était un peu sévère mais Severus savait que c'était le père du bébé que portait en ce moment-même son adorable filleul. Comment le savait-il ? Eh bien, dirons-nous qu'on ne révèle pas ses sources, n'est-ce pas ?

Enfin, revenons à notre histoire. Malfoy, qui s'était relevé, se dirigea vers le lac puisque son parrain voulait de toute évidence être seul maintenant. Il s'installa doucement devant l'étendue d'eau brillante par le reflet du soleil et se mit à réfléchir à ce qui venait de se passer… Il venait d'embrasser Potter. Non, Harry. Pourquoi avait-il recommencé ce genre d'expérience ? Cela aurait pu finir comme la dernière fois…sauf que là Potty n'était pas bourré. Le blond avait donc du mal à cerner ce que l'autre pensait et le pourquoi de ses gestes, de son attitude.

Pendant ce temps, Harry était retourné au près d'Hermione, Ron étant partit faire une partie d'échec avec les autres Griffondor, et soupira. Il ne comprendrait jamais son antagoniste. Pourquoi est-ce que le blond s'était sauvé aussi vite après leur baiser ? Ce n'était pas à cause de Snape et ça Harry le savait. Mais alors quoi ? L'avait-il si mal embrassé que l'autre avait pris peur ? Ou alors Malfoy ne l'aimait vraiment pas ? Mais alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait répondu à son baiser ? Les questions affluaient dans la tête du jeune survivant et Hermione l'avait bien vue. Mais est-ce qu'elle devait intervenir dans la vie amoureuse de son meilleur ami ?

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Avait-elle demandé avec calme »

Le jeune brun s'était contenté de la fixer un petit moment. Devait-il en parler avec Hermione ? Draco ne serait sans doute pas d'accord qu'il étale ainsi sa vie. Enfin ça le concernait aussi mais…non en fait il n'avait pas d'excuse pour ne pas en parler avec la jeune femme brune. Il voulait lui en parler mais par quoi devait-il commencer ? Il ne pouvait pas simplement dire à sa meilleure amie : « Draco est enceint mais je suis quand même amoureux de lui et tout à l'heure on s'est embrassés. ».

La jeune demoiselle de Griffondor sourit en le fixant.

« Vous vous êtes embrassés ? »

Merde. Il avait parlé à voix haute ? Pourtant il avait cru qu'il avait pensé…Enfin, ce n'était pas vraiment grave…Au moins, sa meilleure amie connaissait toute l'histoire maintenant. Enfin toute l'histoire que lui connaissait parce qu'à bien y réfléchir, il ne savait que peu de choses…

« Et oui, on s'est embrassé. »

Revenons à Draco qui était installé devant le lac quand son meilleur ami arriva. Blaise s'installa donc à côté de lui et l'observa quelques instants. Il savait très bien que le blond n'allait pas bien, qu'il était en en train de réfléchir à quelque chose qui venait sans doute de se passer. L'ami du blond le fixa dans les yeux quand l'autre daigna enfin le regarder.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, Draco ? »

Le blond lui-même ne savait pas ce qu'il venait réellement de se passer…Etait-ce simplement que l'autre voulait l'ajouter à ses conquêtes comme la belette femelle ou l'aimait-il ? Draco se mit à pleurer, oui un Malfoy ne pleure pas mais…lui était enceint et ses hormones le travaillaient énormément.

Blaise prit son meilleur ami dans ses bras sans poser d'autre question…Il ne savait pas pourquoi l'autre pleurait mais il ne disait rien, se contentant de le réconforter. Peut-être qu'il en saurait plus un peu plus tard.

Quelques jours passèrent mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'Harry et Draco éclaircirent ce qu'il se passait entre eux. En effet, aucun des deux jeunes hommes n'avaient décidés de parler de cela…Pourquoi ? Pour la simple et même raison qu'ils étaient totalement convaincus que l'autre n'était pas amoureux. Bien entendu cela ne les empêchaient pas de se parler normalement. D'ailleurs en ce moment même les deux jeunes hommes étaient ensembles.

« Alors Draco, que veux-tu faire aujourd'hui ? »

Draco regarda Potty dans les yeux en se demandant ce qu'il pourrait bien faire en compagnie du père de son bébé. Il était vrai qu'il avait plein d'envie en ce moment même mais pour rien au monde il dirait à Potter « j'ai envie de toi. », c'était tout simplement contre ses principes.

« Pourquoi pas une promenade au lac ? Dit Draco »

Harry le regarda et hocha la tête avec un sourire. Sortir avec Draco…Pardon, se promener avec Draco était quelque chose qu'il adorait faire et il espérait que cela continuerait. En effet, quand il était avec le jeune blond, il ne pensait plus du tout à Voldy. D'ailleurs il était totalement serein en présence de son ancien ennemi d'école.

Ils arrivèrent au lac et Potter observa l'homme enceint sourire. Ce que le sourire pouvait lui aller bien ! Il adorait le voir sourire, c'était un fait avéré. Ils s'installèrent au bord du lac et commencèrent à parler de tout et de rien comme si le temps c'était arrêté rien que pour eux. Le Griffondor se demandait bien ce qu'il pourrait dire de plus : là il avait une folle envie de se jeter sur les lèvres appétissantes du Serpentard…

« Drayyyyyy ! »

C'était Pansy. Harry détestait cette fille. Il trouvait qu'elle collait trop celui qu'il aimait…En plus n'avait-elle pas compris que Draco ne serait jamais à elle ? Après tout, le blond était enceint. Or s'il était enceint c'est qu'il l'avait fait avec un homme et s'il l'avait fait avec un homme c'est qu'il était gay, n'est-ce pas ? Potter aimait l'idée que si l'autre était homosexuelle, il pourrait sortir avec. Ils pourraient être amoureux. Ce serait formidable…enfin, c'est ce que pensait le brun.

Draco soupira. Il détestait quand Pansy agissait ainsi avec lui…Après tout, la jeune femme, bien qu'elle sache que le prince de la maison des vert et argent soit gay, continuait à être amoureuse de lui et à avoir l'espoir d'un jour devenir sa femme. Bon, il était vrai qu'il n'avait pas fait grand-chose pour la repousser mais…mais il pensait qu'elle avait compris qu'il ne serait jamais à elle surtout depuis qu'il était enceint ! Puis de quel droit venait-elle lui sauter dessus alors qu'il était en compagnie de Potty ?

« Dracky-chou, tu sais j'ai reçu les meilleurs chocolats du monde de la part de ma mère et… »

Harry avait décroché. Il n'écoutait pas quand Pansy parlait…Après tout, la jeune femme était quelqu'un qui débitait toutes sortes de choses en peu de temps et des choses qui ne l'intéressaient pas forcément. Et là, sa seule préoccupation était de savoir quand est-ce que la face de bulldog allait partir. Il fut soulagé quand il l'a vit se lever et partir en direction du château.

« Harry ? »

C'était la voix de Draco. Il aimait bien quand le blond utilisait son prénom avec autant de douceur…Si cela pouvait être le cas pour toujours, Harry en serait vraiment très heureux. Il regarda le jeune homme avec un petit sourire avant de lui répondre par un « Oui ? » qui retentit de la manière la plus calme que pouvait parler Potter…En effet, le jeune homme était très nerveux de ce que pourrait lui dire l'autre jeune homme.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as embrassé l'autre jour ? »

Malfoy voulait savoir. Il voulait en avoir le cœur net. Il préférait avoir le cœur brisé maintenant plutôt que dans quelques mois puisqu'après tout, dans quelques mois il serait encore plus attaché au brun.

Harry se mit à rougir. Il ne s'attendait visiblement pas à cette question. Que devait-il répondre ? Devait-il dire la vérité à l'autre ? Mais si l'autre le rejetait ?

« Parce que je t'aime… »

Il l'avait soufflé… Mais il n'osait plus vraiment regarder le blond en face surtout qu'il restait maintenant silencieux. Avait-il fait quelque chose qu'il allait regretter ? Devait-il rajouter quelque chose ? Il était véritablement en stress. Pourquoi est-ce que Malfoy ne lui répondait pas ?

« Et ce n'est pas parce que tu es enceint… Je t'aime depuis longtemps…Je…même si tu es enceint d'un autre, je…je…je t'aiderais ! »

Il n'avait pas su quoi dire réellement alors il avait décidé de rester lui-même et de parler au jeune homme blond avec son cœur plutôt qu'en réfléchissant à des phrases complexes.

Draco n'arrivait pas vraiment à croire ce qu'il venait de se passer…Harry Potter, le Survivant, l'élu, était amoureux de lui ? Et ce n'était pas de la pitié…Le jeune homme était réellement heureux de ce que l'autre venait de dire mais que devait-il faire ? Il ne savait pas quoi lui répondre…Peut-être qu'il suffisait de lui répondre la même chose ?

« Moi…Moi aussi… »

Le jeune homme brun releva doucement la tête pour croiser le regard du blond et sourit. Son amour était partagé…Il le regarda et fonça sur ces lèvres qui lui faisaient terriblement envie. C'est à ce moment-là que Ginny, son ex-petite amie, apparue.

« Harry ! Depuis quand tu es avec Malfoy ?! »

Elle lança un regard plus que noir au blond. En effet la jeune rousse était toujours amoureuse du Survivant…Et elle le voulait pour elle. C'est donc pour ça que Ginny ne pouvait concevoir le fait qu'il soit avec quelqu'un d'autre et encore moins avec Malfoy ! Malfoy, son ennemi juré !

« Heu…Ecoute Gin', j'aime Draco et…

_ Comment tu as pu me faire ça à moi ? Pleura Ginny

_ Mais…

_ Tu es un monstre Harry ! Le coupa-t-elle »

Elle partit en pleurant sans que le jeune homme brun, ou le jeune homme blond aient pu dire quelque chose. Draco se dit à ce moment-là qu'il devrait vraiment faire attention à la jeune belette femelle parce qu'elle risquait de revenir à la charge pour obtenir le cœur de son amoureux.

Harry, lui, soupira. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il se passe ce genre de chose quand il était tout simplement heureux ? Il se retourna vers son nouveau petit ami et lui sourit avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

« Dray…

_ Oui, Ryry…

_ Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Rougit le brun en trouvant ce surnom stupide

_ Pourquoi ? Demanda Draco en souriant narquoisement

_ Pour rien…Enfin… Je voulais te demander…

_Oui ?

_ Pas que cela me dérange mais… qui est le père du bébé ? »

Le jeune homme de Serpentard se demandait toujours s'il devait ou non le dire à Harry…Après tout, il ne savait pas si leur histoire allait durer…ni même si l'autre ne le quitterait pas après qu'il l'apprenne…

« Je ne veux pas te le dire. »

Harry était un peu déçu mais il se contenta de sourire avant de lui prendre la main pour retourner au château. Ils se dirigèrent vers la Salle sur demande où les attendaient Blaise, Théodore, Hermione, Ronald, Seamus, Dean, Neville et Luna… En effet, c'était l'heure à laquelle ils s'étaient tous donnés rendez-vous pour parler de choses et d'autres mais quand Draco entra, Blaise s'approcha avec un visage désolé qui ne présageait rien de bon.

Draco se demandait bien ce que l'autre allait lui annoncer comme mauvaise nouvelle…peut-être que ce n'était pas si terrible, non ? Après tout, c'était peut-être juste qu'il avait perdu son livre ou un truc du genre hein ? Le blond stressait de plus en plus…

* * *

**Alors voilà, j'ai recommencée plusieurs fois ce chapitre alors j'espère qu'il vous aura plus et bien entendu ce n'est pas la fin…En effet, Harry ne sait toujours pas qui est le père et vous ne savez toujours pas ce que blaise va annoncer à Dray ! xD**

* * *

Réponses aux Reviews :

* * *

**CastielaMalfoy :** Oui du Mpreg…Merci beaucoup d'avoir lue et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! :3

**Serdra **: Et bien la réponse à ta question se trouve dans ce chapitre ! xD Oui, Harry a tenté sa chance mais il ne se souvient toujours pas xD

**K :** Merci.

**Beebeul :** Hey hey, il s'est déclaré ! x) Enfin bon, j'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu !

**Manoirmalfoys** : Alors ça réponse dans les prochains chapitres ! xD

**Caence :** Merci !

* * *

**Merci beaucoup d'avoir lue, à bientôt pour un prochain chapitre !**


	5. Chapitre 4

**Un magnifique malheur...**

* * *

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi...sinon l'épilogue ne se serait jamais déroulé ainsi !

**Couple :** HPDM

**Note :** Voici ma nouvelle fanfiction, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

**Note 2 :** Ici, Dumby et Sirius ne sont pas morts et Draco n'est pas mangemort par contre Voldy est en vie. Harry & compagnie sont en 7eme année.

* * *

**C**hapitre 4

Draco se demandait bien ce que l'autre pouvait bien avoir à lui annoncer comme mauvaise nouvelle…Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il sentait que c'était quelque chose qui n'allait pas vraiment lui plaire…Sentant le stress de son ami, Blaise l'entraîna avec lui en dehors de la salle pour ne pas que les autres l'écoute.

Harry ne comprenait pas bien ce qu'il se passait…Son petit ami venait de partir avec son meilleur ami parler de ses problèmes mais lui ? N'avait-il pas le droit de savoir ce qu'il se passait pour son nouveau petit ami ? Il regarda calmement la porte par la quelle les deux autres venaient de sortir.

Le jeune homme blond regarda avec appréhension son meilleur ami en attendant ce qu'il devait lui annoncer. L'autre inspira doucement et le fixa avec un regard désolé.

« Je sais que tu parles toujours avec ta mère et Lucius même si tu as refusé la marque…mais ton paternel a apprit pour ta grossesse et…il t'a envoyé une lettre assez…enfin pour faire court ton père te renie…et…

_ Ce…ce n'est pas possible… »

Le jeune homme blond se mit à pleurer. Son père venait de le renier…Son père ! Il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi… ? Pourquoi son père ne pouvait pas comprendre que ce n'était pas de sa faute… ? Il continua de pleurer alors que Blaise le prenait dans ses bras en essayant de le calmer.

« Je n'ai pas fini…ta mère, elle, elle ne te renie pas et…Narcissa va essayer de convaincre ton père… »

Draco ne répondit pas. Heureusement que sa mère est de son côté parce que sinon il serait seul…enfin…pas vraiment, il y avait au moins Blaise et Théodore de son coté puis il y avait aussi Harry…Rien que de penser à Harry, il souriait tranquillement même si les larmes continuaient de couler…

« Ca va aller… Dit le blond en pleurant toujours

_ Tu es sûr ? Demanda Blaise avec inquiétude

_ O…Oui… »

Il voulait retourner dans la salle sur demande. Il voulait retourner au près d'Harry…Le blond voulait être consolé par le brun. Il voulait de la tendresse que seul Harry pourrait lui apporter. En bref, il voulait être avec son petit ami.

Le jeune homme brun surveillait constamment la porte en espérant que le serpentard et son ami reviennent…et bientôt les deux autres revinrent. Il les fixa, il fixa plus particulièrement Draco qui avait encore les traces de ses larmes sur ses douces joues. Le blond s'installa à côté de lui et Harry le regarda avec de l'incompréhension dans ses beaux yeux émeraudes.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Murmura le jeune brun »

Le blond inspira. Comment dire à son petit ami qu'il venait d'être renier ? Bonne question. Il le regarda dans les yeux avant de s'apercevoir que toutes les personnes présentes le fixer. Il soupira et se dit que c'était peut-être le bon moment pour le dire à toutes les personnes qui lui étaient proches, c'est-à-dire les personnes présentes même s'il y avait beaucoup de personnes qui ne parlaient qu'avec Harry, au moins, ce serait fait.

« Je…Je viens de…enfin…c'est…que…je…comme je suis enceint…mon père m'a…renié. »

Il avait eu de nombreuses difficultés à dire ce qui n'allait pas mais il l'avait enfin dit. Dans un premier temps, la réaction des personnes présentes était simplement le silence. Pas une seule des personnes ne faisait du bruit. Pourquoi ? Parce que tout simplement qu'ils étaient choqués…Pas tous pour la même chose, en effet il y en avait qui était choqué parce que le blond était enceint et les autres parce qu'il venait de se faire renier par son paternel.

Dans un second temps, ce fut le brouhaha général. Certains parlaient entre eux pour dire que c'était inamissible et d'autres essayaient de consoler le jeune blond. Mais Draco n'avait besoin que de Potty. Juste de lui. Non, en fait, il ne voulait simplement que lui.

Le jeune homme brun avait très bien compris cela. En effet, il le prit dans ses bras en essayant de lui dire des mots réconfortant. Bien sûr que ceux qui n'étaient pas au courant du fait que les deux anciens ennemis s'aimaient furent surpris…En réalité, il n'y avait qu'Hermione et Blaise qui n'étaient pas réellement surpris : après tout ils savaient les sentiments qu'éprouvaient les deux autres l'un pour l'autre.

Le jeune homme blond soupira. Il voulait retourner dans sa chambre et rester tranquille…même si son père n'était pas la personne qu'il appréciait le plus, c'était quand même déstabilisant d'être renié par celui-ci.

Harry l'avait bien compris puisqu'il s'excusa auprès de toutes les personnes présentes pour ensuite partir avec l'autre jeune homme.

Draco le suivit en sortant de la salle et regarda Harry avant de le remercier. Il fallait dire que l'autre l'avait réellement compris sur ce coup-là et il en était vraiment content. Le jeune brun le fixa avec tendresse et sourit.

« Je te raccompagne ? »

Le jeune blond ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette question…Que devait-il répondre ? Il le regarda dans les yeux en réfléchissant quelques instants. Devait-il accepter ? Après tout, même s'il avait confiance en le Griffondor, il ne pouvait pas non plus laisser de côté que l'autre était aussi un adolescent bourré d'hormones et que…Non, il ne devait pas penser à cela. Cela valait mieux.

« Pourquoi pas… »

Il avait fini par accepter. Il voulait passer plus de temps avec l'autre jeune homme. Il voulait qu'ils soient encore ensembles pour quelques temps… En bref, Draco voulait être avec Harry dans un endroit calme. Après tout, ils sortaient ensembles depuis peu de temps…

Ils arrivèrent devant le tableau pour entrer dans son appartement. En effet, le jeune homme blond avait eu le droit à une chambre depuis qu'il était enceint. Une chambre avec une salle de bain. Une immense chambre où il y avait un grand lit deux places, un bureau et toutes les affaires de Malfoy.

« Sucrerie. »

C'était le mot de passe pour entrer dans la chambre. Bien sûr ce n'était pas l'aristocrate qui l'avait choisi mais le vieux fou. Il regarda Harry et lui demanda s'il voulait entrer…Bien entendu, Potter entra et sourit en voyant la chambre qui était sur des tons verts.

« La chambre, c'est tout toi. Sourit Potty »

Draco répondit au sourire avant de l'inviter à s'asseoir sur le lit. Le jeune homme blond n'avait plus envie que son petit ami parte. Il voulait qu'il reste avec lui. Il voulait dormir dans ses bras…Mais est-ce qu'Harry allait bien vouloir dormir avec lui ? Est-ce qu'il voudrait bien dormir avec lui ? Le câlinant ?

Mais il était vrai que le jeune homme blond ne pourrait jamais le demander clairement à Harry…Sa fierté l'en empêchait. Potter se mit à lui caresser doucement les cheveux. C'était un geste très tendre qui plaisait particulièrement à Malfoy. Le blond aimait toute la tendresse que le brun pouvait faire preuve. En fait, il aimait tout simplement Harry.

« On est bien comme ça… Dit Potty »

Draco releva la tête pour regarder le Griffondor. Il lui aussi venait de penser ça. Est-ce qu'il avait lu dans ses pensées ? Non, ce n'est pas possible. Le jeune serpentard soupira d'aise…

Les deux amoureux étaient tellement bien qu'ils ne virent pas le temps passer. Deux heures. Deux heures venaient de s'écouler…Harry, en le remarquant, se dit qu'il serait peut-être temps de partir…

« Je vais y aller… »

Draco fronça les sourcils. Harry allait partir maintenant alors qu'il était si bien collé contre lui ? Non ! Non, il ne voulait pas ! Il le fixa dans les yeux avant de se demander s'il pouvait lui demander de rester.

« Reste… »

Ce n'était qu'un petit murmure que Draco s'était permis. Mais le jeune homme brun l'avait très bien entendu et avait souri pour ensuite revenir à ses côtés. Il voulait faire plaisir à celui qui était enceint puis il devait avouer qu'il avait lui aussi envie de rester ici contre son amoureux.

Le lendemain matin, quand Draco se réveilla, ses lèvres s'étirent en un sourire. Harry était resté avec lui…Le plus marrant était que les cheveux du brun étaient encore plus en bataille que la journée. Le serpentard émit un petit rire avant d'aller dans la salle de bain.

Le jeune brun se réveilla à ce moment-là et paniqua légèrement en voyant qu'il n'était pas dans son lit…Puis il se rappela de la veille et sourit. Il était dans la chambre de Draco. Il était avec le jeune homme blond…Attendez ! Il regarda à côté de lui et ne vit pas le blond. Il paniqua de nouveau avant d'entendre le bruit de la douche.

Pendant ce temps, les élèves commencèrent à entrer dans la grande salle pour prendre le petit déjeuné…C'était le cas d'Hermione qui, seule, se fit aborder par le meilleur ami du jeune homme blond de serpentard. En effet, Blaise voulait discuter du couple des deux anciens ennemis.

« Hermione… »

La jeune demoiselle était surprise que l'autre l'appelle par son prénom mais elle sourit et le regarda dans les yeux. Elle se demandait bien pourquoi est-ce que l'autre venait lui parler surtout dans la grande salle.

« Je voulais savoir s'il serait possible de savoir si Potter serait vraiment sincère envers Draco… »

Si Harry serait sincère envers Draco ? Bien sûr. Après tout son meilleur ami était on ne peut plus sincère puisqu'il aimait Malfoy et s'en fichait que celui-ci attende le bébé de quelqu'un d'autre. Hermione le regarda encore une fois et se mit à sourire.

« Bien sûr qu'Harry est sincère !

_ Tu sais…Dray a fait le choix de ne pas devenir mangemort parce qu'il était déjà amoureux de Potter depuis un moment…

_ Ah bon ? Demanda Hermione en voulant en savoir plus

_ Oui mais je ne suis pas sûr que je peux t'en parler, tu me comprends, n'est-ce pas ? »

En fait, la première chose qui l'avait poussé à aller voir Hermione, c'était qu'il est attiré par elle. Oui, lui, Blaise était attiré par elle, Hermione. Il avait juste utilisé son inquiétude pour Draco comme excuse…En parlant de Draco d'ailleurs, il venait d'entrer dans la grande salle avec un sourire radieux en compagnie d'un certain Griffondor qui n'avait pas su dompter ses cheveux.

Les deux amoureux se dirigèrent vers la table où étaient installés leurs deux amis et ils s'y installèrent à leur tour. Bien entendu, Draco s'était assis d'une manière aristocratique alors que Potter s'était juste laissé tomber sur le banc… Alors qu'ils commencèrent à parler, le jeune homme blond chercha sur la table une tartine à la confiture de fraises…En ce moment, c'était vraiment ce dont il avait envie.

Il commença à manger tranquillement alors que Blaise et Hermione parlaient ensembles et qu'Harry cherchait Ron du regard…Aucunes traces du jeune roux aux yeux du brun. Il reporta donc son attention sur le jeune homme blond qui se trouvait juste en face de lui.

Le jeune homme blond commença à s'étouffer. Les trois autres le regardèrent en paniquant…Hermione cria alors que le serpentard tombait au sol…Blaise était choqué et Harry courra vers son petit ami en pleurant. Les professeurs témoins de la scène se précipitèrent vers le jeune homme et l'emmenèrent à l'infirmerie où l'infirmière s'occupa instantanément de Malfoy…

Harry Potter, sauveur du monde sorcier, attendait devant l'infirmerie en faisant les cents pas…Que s'était-il passé ? Pourquoi Draco était-il tombé ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ? Il ne voulait pas le perdre…pas lui…Il soupira et s'installa contre le mur en face. Le brun se laissa glisser au sol et regarda avec appréhension la porte de l'infirmerie. Quand est-ce que cette porte allait s'ouvrir ?

Severus était devant le lit où se trouvait Draco et attendait le diagnostic de l'infirmière. Est-ce que son filleul allait bien ? L'infirmière se releva pour regarder les professeurs présents.

« C'est une potion qui a été versée sur sa nourriture ou dans son verre qui a fait cela…

_ Qui ? Qui ?! S'exclama Severus

_ Je ne sais pas…je peux juste vous dire que c'est une potion qui a fait ça… »

Le maître des potions voulait vraiment savoir qui était la personne qui avait osé faire ça à son meilleur élève. Il sortit en trombe de l'infirmerie et aperçut Potter. Il lui fonça dessus et le colla au mur.

« Qu'avez-vous encore fait Potter ?!

_ Je n'ai rien…fait… »

C'est à ce moment que le directeur un peu fou de Poudlard sortit de l'infirmerie. Il sourit aux deux hommes devant lui en demandant à Snape de relâcher tranquillement Harry.

« Il ne faut pas vous emporter ainsi, Severus. Harry n'y est pour rien, lui et monsieur Malfoy sont ensembles maintenant.

_ Que dites-vous ? S'étonna Severus

_ Monsieur Malfoy est en couple avec Harry…Donc Harry n'aurait pas pu lui faire de mal, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Oui monsieur. Confirma Harry

_ Bien maintenant que le malentendu est clarifié…qui veut un bonbon au citron ? »

Personne ne répondit au vieux fou. Après tout, ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser distraire. Si ce n'était pas Potter, qui avait mis une potion dans la nourriture de Draco ?

Alors que Snape réfléchissait, Harry entra, presqu'en courant, dans l'infirmerie et s'approcha doucement de son amoureux. Il le regarda alors que le blond était maintenant de nouveau conscient.

« Draco… »

Harry n'avait murmuré que cela mais il avait eu tellement peur pour son petit ami qu'il ne pouvait plus rien dire…Il se contenta de soupirer de soulagement alors que Draco lui souriait tendrement.

« Ton…ton bébé va bien ?

_ Oui, l'infirmière a dit que tout allait bien pour lui et pour moi. »

Harry était vraiment soulagé maintenant. Il sourit en se disant qu'il avait oublié de prévenir Hermione et Blaise que son petit ami allait bien. Le jeune homme brun s'installa sur le bord du lit de l'autre et l'embrassa tendrement.

« Je suis content que tout aille bien… »

Bien qu'il était totalement soulagé, Harry se demandait bien qui pourrait être la personne qui a essayée de tuer son amoureux…Cela ne pouvait être que quelqu'un qui était dans la grande salle mais qui ? Il ne se souvenait même pas de qui il y avait…Enfin, il demanderait à Hermione de l'aider.

« Je te laisse un peu te reposer… »

Et sans que l'autre n'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit, Harry partit à la recherche de sa meilleure amie qu'il trouva à la bibliothèque en compagnie du meilleur ami du blond. Il s'approcha des deux autres et les fixa.

« Mon dieu, Harry ! Comment va Draco ? Demanda Hermione

_ Il va bien…

_ Je m'en veux de ne pas être venu…Dit Blaise

_ Tu ne pouvais pas y aller de toute manière, les professeurs ont demandés de ne pas les suivre…

_ Potter y est bien allé lui !

_ Oui mais…

_ Arrêtez ! S'exclama Harry en coupant sa meilleure amie. »

Les deux autres s'excusèrent et regardèrent Harry en attendant qu'il parle. Ils voulaient savoir ce qu'Harry voulait…après tout c'était la raison de sa présence ici, non ?

« Je voudrais trouver la personne qui a fait ça à Draco…

_ Moi aussi Potter mais je ne sais pas si on y arrivera…

_ C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de vous pour me rappeler qui était présent dans la Grande Salle… »

Hermione et Blaise commencèrent à faire une liste par maison alors qu'Harry se dit qu'il ferait mieux de retourner auprès de son adorable petit ami qu'est Draco Malfoy. Il sortit donc pour se mettre en direction de l'infirmerie mais quand il y arriva, on lui dit que le blond n'y était plus. Il voulut sortir la carte des maraudeurs mais…il ne la trouva pas. C'était étrange.

Harry retourna dans son dortoir, il n'y avait pas de carte. Où était-elle ? Potter se décida à chercher Draco par lui-même…Il se mit en direction de la grande salle, il n'y était pas. Il se mit en direction de la salle commune des serpentards, Théodore le fit entrer, mais pas de Draco. Il chercha ensuite dehors sans succès et finit par la chambre de Malfoy mais celui-ci n'y était pas. Pourquoi Draco avait disparu ? Le jeune homme paniqua et repartit voir Hermione et Blaise qui étaient toujours dans la bibliothèque.

« Draco…Draco…a…

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Potter ? S'écria Blaise

_ Il a disparu… ! »

Disparu ? Son meilleur ami disparu ? Etait-ce une grave disparition ou était-ce comme la dernière fois ? En effet, Draco avait déjà disparu pendant une semaine…Ouais, en fait, il avait disparu après avoir couché avec Potty la dernière fois mais là…là ils étaient en couple, non ? Alors…il avait réellement disparu ? Blaise cru qu'il allait tomber… Son meilleur ami et confident ne pouvait pas avoir disparu, hein ?

« C'est une mauvaise blague, hein Potter ?!

_ Non…

_ Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?!

_ Mais rien…

_ Calmez-vous ! S'écria Hermione »

Elle regarda les deux hommes qui arrêtèrent de parler…enfin de se disputer. Hermione regarda le jeune homme de serpentard dans les yeux. Elle allait l'aider, lui et Harry, à retrouver le Prince de la maison des vert et argent…Mais pour ça elle avait besoin d'informations…

« Blaise…Est-ce que Draco a déjà disparu une fois…comme une fugue ?

_ La dernière fois que Draco a disparu, c'est quand il a conçu son bébé…Alors là…je pense que ce n'était pas son choix…

_ Alors penchons sur un kidnapping…je pense que… »

Harry n'écoutait plus vraiment la conversation. Le « _La dernière fois que Draco a disparu, c'est quand il a conçu son bébé_ » qu'avait prononcé Blaise lui faisait peur. Est-ce qu'en fait la raison pour laquelle Draco ne lui avait pas dit qui était le père était qu'il avait été forcé ? Ce n'était que cette petite phrase que le brun avait retenu bien qu'il voulait retrouver son petit ami le plus vite possible.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit Lucius qui l'ai kidnappé…

_ Harry…Harry, tu nous écoute au moins ?

_ Hein ? Ah oui…Désolé, je m'inquiète trop pour Draco…

_ On s'inquiète tous ici, Potter.

_ Enfin…Je comprends Harry…Mais dis-moi tu n'aurais pas la carte des maraudeurs ?

_ C'est-à-dire que je ne la retrouve pas…

_ Tu veux dire qu'on te l'a volée ?! S'écria Hermione »

Blaise ne comprenait pas de quoi ils parlaient alors la jeune demoiselle de Griffondor lui expliqua ce qu'était cette carte. Pendant ce temps, Harry se faisait vraiment du souci pour le jeune homme de serpentard et alors qu'il allait dire quelque chose, Ron apparut.

« Hey ! Ca va faire des heures que je vous cherche…

_ Ron ! Draco a disparu !

_ La fouine a disparue ? Comment ça ? »

Les trois personnes présentes lui expliquèrent la situation. Draco s'était fait empoisonné puis enlever…c'était sûrement le coup de la même personne mais qui ? Qui avait osé à s'en prendre au petit ami d'Harry ? C'était ce que les quatre personnes présentes voulaient savoir…

* * *

**Et voilà, je vous ai écrit le chapitre 4 dans des temps record hein ! Je vais essayer d'être moins longues en ce qui concerne mes chapitres mais bon j'ai un peu beaucoup de travail alors ce n'est pas simple ! xD**

**Enfin, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu…Après tout, j'ai passé plusieurs jours à le faire et…comme demandé dans les commentaires : j'ai mis un Harry qui se pose enfin la question de savoir si Dray a été violé ! :3**

**Enfin, merci de me suivre parce que vos gentils commentaires me redonnent souvent l'envie de faire cette fanfiction en premier ! xD Si des lecteurs de mes autres fanfictions passent par-là, je vais me faire décapiter … xD**

**Au fait, si vous avez le temps, passez voir sur fiction press Charles-et-cornelien ! :3**

**Bisous**

* * *

Réponses aux reviews

**Sunda-Kaoru** : J'essaie de corriger donc les fautes, je m'en excuse. Que tu n'as pas beaucoup aimé, c'est ton goût et je respecte. J'espère te revoir pour ce chapitre. :3

**Belldandy55555** : Encore merci ! :3

**Manoirmalfoys** : Tiens, on est deux à détester Ginny ! xD

**Brigitte26 :** Merci beaucoup, voilà la suite !:3

**CastielaMalfoy** : Je t'ai jamais dit mais j'aime ton pseudo ! :3 Enfin, voilà la mauvaise nouvelle, et tu étais pas loin ! C'est sûr qu'il va pas passer sa grossesse tranquillement ! x) Merci beaucoup ! :3

**Serdra** : Il va peut-être se souvenir un jour, qui sait ! x)

**123** : Ca dépends de mon inspiration et du travail que j'ai à faire.

**Lassa-Liam **: Je prends en compte tes remarques ! x3

**Nana'.'Lea** : Bonne question ! x)

* * *

**On se retrouve bientôt pour la suite ? :3**


	6. Chapitre 5

**Un magnifique malheur...**

* * *

**Disclaimer :** _Les personnages ne sont pas à moi...sinon l'épilogue ne se serait jamais déroulé ainsi !_

**Couple :** _HPDM_

**Note :** _Voici ma nouvelle fanfiction, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !_

**Note 2 :** _Ici, Dumby et Sirius ne sont pas morts et Draco n'est pas mangemort par contre Voldy est en vie. Harry & compagnie sont en 7eme année_.

* * *

**C**hapitre 5

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Draco était enfermé. Où ? Il ne le savait pas mais en tout cas, il n'y avait aucun confort dans cet endroit. De plus, le sol et les murs étaient pleins de poussière comme si personne n'était venu depuis au moins 10 ans. Il soupira et tapota le mur : du bois. C'était donc une cabane. Une cabane. Pourquoi l'avait-on emmené ici ? Qu'avait-il fait ?

Il remarqua ensuite qu'il était sale…sale par de la boue. Et en plus, il avait des envies. Des envies de fraises. De framboises. Et de myrtilles. Bordel. En plus il n'avait pas sa baguette…Ses Kidnappeurs n'avaient pas été aussi idiots que ce qu'il avait espéré.

Harry était partit manger. Bien qu'il était inquiet, Hermione lui avait dit d'aller manger pour reprendre des forces…alors il l'avait écouté. Il voulait tout faire pour aider son petit ami. Il voulait le retrouver. Non, il allait le retrouver. Potter continua de manger quand une main lui tapota l'épaule.

« Harry ! Comment vas-tu ? Sourit Ginny »

Comment il allait ? Il était à cran. A cran. Draco n'était pas là et sûrement en danger alors comment devait-il se sentir ? Jamais il ne pourrait aller bien sans son petit-ami. Le jeune homme brun regarda la jeune demoiselle qui lui avait crié dessus la dernière fois.

« Je voudrais…m'excuser pour la dernière fois…Dit-elle

_ Oh, ce n'est rien…

_ On pourrait sortir tous les deux…

_ Gin'…Je veux être avec Draco…

_ Oh mais Harry, ce n'est qu'une sortie entre amis, allez ! »

La jeune fille rousse n'allait pas arrêter de parler. Harry soupira. Pourquoi est-ce que Ginny insistait autant alors qu'il lui avait fait comprendre qu'il aimait Draco ? En pensant à son petit ami, Potter était encore plus déprimé et espérait grandement que l'autre aille bien. Il fixa Ginny qui lui faisait encore les yeux doux et finit par accepter…s'ils allaient à Pré-au-lard, il pourrait chercher des informations sur la disparition du blond, non ?

Hermione parlait encore avec Blaise et cela ne plaisait vraiment pas au jeune homme roux. Les serpentards étaient trop proches d'eux depuis quelques temps et cela ne plaisait pas du tout à Ronald. Le roux soupira et s'approcha d'Hermione avec un sourire en ignorant Blaise. Il lui parla quelques instants avant de s'installer à ses côtés.

« Mione, j'ai l'impression qu'Harry ne va pas bien… »

Bien qu'il sache que son meilleur ami était amoureux du blond disparu, Ronald n'avait pas fait le rapprochement. C'était bien ce que lui reprochait Hermione de ne pas avoir fait cette simple addition de a+b. Elle soupira en se disant que de toute façon, elle ne pourrait jamais changer son ami roux.

Pendant ce temps, Ginny et Harry étaient partis en direction de pré-au-lard. La jeune rousse voulait juste qu'Harry s'intéresse à elle alors elle le traîna dans divers endroits en faisant régner une ambiance que les gens qualifieraient de romantique. Mais le jeune homme ne semblait pas le voir…En effet, il ne cessait de penser à son amoureux. A son amoureux enceint. Potter regardait un peu à droite puis un peu à gauche à la recherche d'un simple petit indice sur l'endroit où se trouvait le blond.

Revenons à la jeune femme brune qui cherchait des indices sur l'endroit où se trouvait le petit ami de son meilleur ami…Premièrement, elle avait décidée d'aller à l'infirmerie chercher des indices sur la disparition de Draco et interroger l'infirmière. Et elle fut vraiment choquée.

« Vous dites que Draco a été empoisonné ?

_ Oui mais cela je l'ai déjà expliqué à Monsieur Potter. »

Alors Harry avait omit de leur donner ce détail ? Le brun allait l'entendre ! Mais pour le moment il fallait qu'elle trouve des indices sur la disparition de Malfoy. Elle s'approcha doucement du lit dans lequel Draco était allongé avant sa disparition…Elle voulait trouver quelque chose !

En cherchant, elle trouva quelque chose de brillant…Des paillettes ? Des paillettes ? Qu'est-ce que ces paillettes faisaient là ? Hermione réfléchit. Elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir un jour vue Draco avec des paillettes. C'était plutôt quelque chose que seulement les filles portaient non ? Mais qui ? Le kidnappeur de Malfoy était une femme ? Qui ? Une Serpentard ? Une Griffondor ? Une Poufsouffle ? Une Serdaigle ? Rien ne lui disait.

Pendant ce temps, Harry était en train de se demander s'il ne devait pas partir en courant en voyant que Ginny était réellement entrain de croire qu'elle avait un rendez-vous amoureux. Il s'assit avec elle à une table au Trois Balais et alors que la rousse lui faisait les yeux doux, Luna arriva.

« Salut Harry !

_ Bonjour Luna. »

Potter adorait la jeune demoiselle. Et maintenant encore plus. Après tout, qui n'aimerait pas son sauveur ? Même si c'est une jeune femme un peu loufoque, on est quand même content. Il la fixa et sourit. Elle avait ce don de le faire sourire. Il sourit encore plus et attendit que la jeune fille parle…

« Je suis désolée Harry…

_ Pour ?

_ Pour Draco, le Ronflak Cornu l'a dit aux petites fées qui se baladent dans les fleurs du parc… »

Harry rit un peu. Luna était réellement nature et il adorait ça. Même s'il s'inquiétait grandement pour son petit ami, il pouvait bien rire un peu…et puis Luna pourrait bien l'aider.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Luna ? Dit froidement Ginny

_ Je me promène… »

Il avait bien sentit que la rousse n'était vraiment pas contente de cette intrusion mais lui, c'était tout le contraire. Il était soulagé de ne plus être seul en compagnie de la sœur de son meilleur ami. Il observa encore quelques instants la jeune fille blonde.

« J'ai vue Pansy. Pansy Parkinson qui sortait de l'infirmerie quand ton amoureux y était. »

La jeune Serdaigle avait insisté sur le mot « amoureux »…à croire qu'elle voulait réellement que Ginny pète un câble. Mais ce n'était pas cela qui avait retenu son attention. Non, c'était plutôt le fait que la serpentard était venue voir Draco. Et si…si c'était elle qui l'avait kidnappé… ? Bordel.

Harry se mit à courir jusqu'au château, oubliant Ginny à table, et se mit en direction de la bibliothèque. Hermione était toujours à la bibliothèque, non ? Il ne vit pas le soupir de soulagement qu'avait émis la rousse restée à Pré-au-lard, ni l'air fâchée qu'elle arborait maintenant.

Pendant ce temps, Draco était toujours enfermé au même endroit. Il se mit à tousser. Toute cette poussière était néfaste. Putain pourquoi l'avait-on emmené ici ? Pourquoi l'avait-on enlevé ? Comment l'avait-on enlevé ? Après tout, il était à l'infirmerie… comment est-ce que ses kidnappeurs avaient fait pour que personne ne remarque qu'on l'avait emmené de là-bas ? Bon il était vrai que l'infirmière lui avait donné la permission de sortir mais…mais personne ne pourrait sortir aussi vite non ?

Harry venait de trouver Hermione qui était toujours avec Blaise, Ron étant partit chercher à manger, et souffla. Il fallait qu'il se calme pour pouvoir raconter ce qu'il savait à la jeune femme et au meilleur ami de son petit ami.

« Luna m'a dit qu'elle a vue Parkinson sortir de l'infirmerie alors que Draco y était normalement…

_ Tu ne t'es pas dit qu'elle pouvait simplement être venue à l'infirmerie ? Dit Hermione

_ Quand je suis parti, il n'y avait personne autre que Draco dedans !

_ Pansy n'aurait pas pu faire ça. Dit Blaise

_ Allons quand même l'interroger, elle a peut-être vue quelque chose !

_ Harry…

_ Non ! Pourquoi vous ne voulez rien faire ? Je veux retrouver Draco moi ! »

Potter venait de s'énerver et de quitter la bibliothèque. Il venait de se mettre en direction des cachots. Potter allait parler à Pansy…si les autres ne voulaient rien faire, lui il le ferait et retrouverait son amoureux. Le jeune homme brun était maintenant arrivé vers les cachots mais il réfléchit. Qui ? Qui allait le faire rentrer alors qu'il était le Griffondor le plus détesté…

Pas grave. Il allait simplement attendre que la jeune fille sorte ou revienne pour lui parler…Pour l'interroger et retrouver son amoureux, non ?

Pendant ce temps, Hermione soupira. Pourquoi est-ce qu'Harry ne l'écoutait jamais ? S'il l'avait laissé finir, il aurait su qu'elle avait retrouvé des paillettes. Or, Parkinson n'en mettait jamais donc il était peu probable que ce soit elle qui ait enlevé le jeune homme blond. A moins qu'elle est eu une complice…Mais bon c'était très peu probable non ? Et puis elle aurait sans doute préféré faire du mal à Harry pour récupérer le jeune homme blond. Enfin, beaucoup de choses n'avaient aucun sens et puis…Merde ! La carte des maraudeurs était dans le dortoir des Griffondor ! Alors…Alors un de leur maison l'avait volée…et peut être que c'était la même personne qui avait enlevé le petit ami de son meilleur ami. Mais qui ? Elle n'osait pas penser à qui cela pourrait être.

Au bout d'un moment Harry décida de rentrer au dortoir, il en avait marre d'attendre que la jeune fille arrive…et puis il n'était pas réellement sûr qu'elle ait quelque chose à voir avec elle…Il arriva dans la salle commune de mauvaise humeur…en plus, les professeurs n'avaient même pas remarqué la disparition de son amoureux. Bordel, pourquoi ?! Puis pourquoi Draco ?

La jeune fille, Hermione, arriva elle aussi à la salle commune. Dès qu'elle aperçue son meilleur ami, elle lui fonça dessus et soupira. Il était en train de réfléchir et de s'embrouiller : c'était ce qui l'énervait le plus.

« Harry…

_ Mione…je veux le retrouver… »

Harry avait les larmes aux yeux, il ne se sentait pas très bien. Il avait peur. Peur de perdre son amoureux. Il l'aimait. Il l'aimait plus que tout. Imaginez-vous perdre une des personnes que vous aimez… Hermione prit son meilleur ami dans ses bras et le réconforta. Ils allaient retrouver Draco. Quoi qu'il arrive.

« Harry…si c'était quelqu'un que tu aimes bien qui a fait le coup, tu réagirais comment ?

_ Qui ? Qui Hermione ?!

_ Je…je pense qu'un ou qu'une de notre maison pourrait être dans le coup…

_ Pourquoi ? Comment ?

_ Je ne sais pas…mais tu m'as dit que ta carte avait disparue non ? Or…peu de personnes connaissent sont existence… »

C'était vrai que peu de personnes connaissaient l'existence de cette carte…Il y avait Fred et Georges, mais ils n'étaient plus là, Ronald, Hermione, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Ginny et Luna. Il pouvait déjà écarter Fred et Georges puisqu'ils étaient partis et Luna puisqu'elle ne pourrait jamais entrer seule dans les dortoirs.

« Harry, je retourne voir Blaise et Théodore, tu viens ?

_ Je vais d'abord réfléchir…A tout à l'heure Hermione…

_ A toute Harry ! »

Le jeune homme brun regarda sa meilleure amie partir. La personne qui avait sa carte serait coupable non ? Alors ce soir il cherchera. Et il trouvera ! C'était juré, juré devant …heu…devant Merlin. Harry Potter avança tranquillement dans le parc et s'installa devant le lac. Le soleil, qui se couchait, faisait des reflets sur le lac tellement beau que le jeune sorcier pensait de nouveau à Draco. Il soupira encore et encore…

Mais alors qu'il allait se lever, une jeune demoiselle du nom de Ginevra Weasley s'installa à côté de lui…Ne pouvait-elle pas le laisser cinq petites minutes ?

« Harry, je t'ai emmené une boisson.

_ Merci. »

Il prit le verre pour ne pas vexer la jeune demoiselle et but doucement. C'était fou ce que cette boisson le calmait…il ne pensait plus du tout à … à Qui déjà ? Il ne s'en souvenait plus. Il savait juste que Ginny était toujours là pour lui. Elle était là aussi quand on l'avait accusé d'être l'héritier de Serpentard.

« Si on allait dans la Grande salle ?

_ Avec plaisir Gin' »

Il lui prit la main et l'emmena avec lui dans la grande salle. Tous les regards se posèrent sur eux deux qui s'installèrent sur un banc. Hermione fut choquée…Comment est-ce que son meilleur ami pouvait tromper aussi ouvertement son petit ami ? Certes il avait disparu mais il le saurait bien non ?

« Que se passe-t-il avec Potter ? Demanda Théodore à la jeune fille en s'approchant

_ Je ne sais pas…il m'avait pourtant dit que Ginny ne l'intéressait pas...

_ Il a juste voulu laisser tomber Draco ! cria le jeune homme »

Hermione ne savait pas quoi répondre. Après tout, l'attitude de son meilleur ami n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle pouvait maintenant comprendre. Pourquoi était-il avec Ginny ? Elle s'approcha de lui et le regarda dans les yeux.

« Je peux t'aider Mione ? Dit Harry

_ Oui, tu peux venir ? »

Harry se le va et suivit la jeune fille brune de Griffondor dans le couloir. Elle soupira et essaya de trouver comment tourner sa phrase pour ne pas blesser son meilleur ami.

« Que fais-tu pour Draco ?

_ Qui est Draco ? »

Granger afficha une moue choquée et interrogative. Comment et pourquoi son meilleur ami lui posait ce genre de question ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne se souvenait pas de lui ? Comment ? Une seule réponse lui vint à l'esprit : Ginny. La jeune rousse avait toujours était amoureuse du jeune brun alors…Mais c'était peut-être elle aussi qui avait enlevé Draco….Mais comment est-ce que c'était possible ? Une si gentille fille avant… Pourquoi est-ce que Ginny était devenue si…si vile ? Elle n'osait même pas se poser réellement la question. Puis où était Ron ? Lui qui surveillait constamment sa sœur…depuis quelques temps, il n'était jamais là. En fait, depuis que les serpentards étaient entrés dans leurs vies.

Revenons vers le jeune serpentard qui était toujours dans un sale état…Pourquoi lui ? Qu'avait-il fait pour être captive ? Etait-ce la malchance des Potter qui s'abattait sur le porteur de l'héritier de cette famille ? Rien ne pouvait lui répondre….Malfoy essayait de trouver un moyen de sortir : quelques heures que son ravisseur n'était pas revenu…D'ailleurs est-ce que son ravisseur était seul ? Qui était-ce ? Il ne savait rien. Rien du tout…Bordel, pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Il s'énervait tout seul…il voulait sortir et retrouver Harry. Oui Harry ! Il viendrait le chercher n'est-ce pas ?

Hermione venait de laisser Harry…il fallait qu'elle trouve quelque chose pour lui ouvrir les yeux n'est-ce pas ? La jeune femme avançait en direction de la bibliothèque quand quelqu'un la bouscula : c'était Ron. Elle le fixa quelques instants alors que l'autre ne savait que faire.

« Ron…qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

_ Rien…

_ Pourquoi est-ce que tu es aussi distant ?

_ Mais je ne…

_ Ronald !

_ Bon d'accord…Je passe tout mon temps avec Luna…

_ Luna ?

_ Oui, Neville est amoureux d'elle alors j'essaie de l'aider tu sais… »

La brune comprenait très bien même si par moment Luna était avec eux sans que Ron ne soit là…Elle soupira et pénétra dans la bibliothèque. Elle ne fut pas surprise d'y voir Théodore qui cherchait quelque chose dans les livres. La jeune fille s'avança vers lui et regarda ce qu'il cherchait : des sorts de localisation. C'était assez complexe à réaliser mais aussi très rare que cela marche…après tout, il fallait avoir de nombreuses choses appartenant à la personne recherchée.

« Granger…

_ Nott…théodore…Harry n'a pas joué avec les sentiments de Draco, il est ensorcelé !

_ Comment ça ?

_ Il ne se rappelle même pas de Draco !

_ C'est assez vexant.

_ Non je veux dire, il ne l'a même pas dans ses souvenirs…

_ Comment ? »

Hermione soupira et expliqua la situation au serpentard. Ils n'avaient pas qu'un problème mais deux problèmes ! Plus ils avançaient plus ils avaient de problèmes. Théodore soupira. Il se demandait vraiment si le karma de Dray était aussi pourrie que ça…Enfin il retourna dans ses livres alors qu'Hermione faisait de même.

« Théo…je pense vraiment que c'est Ginny qui a enlevé Draco…

_ Oui mais elle n'était sans doute pas seule, après tout, Dray peut très bien se défendre contre cette belette ! De plus il aurait été méfiant envers cette traître à son sang !

_ Sans doute, il faudrait qu'on sache avec qui Ginny aurait pu faire le coup… »

Pendant ce temps, Blaise le meilleur ami du blond observait Harry Potter embrasser cette chère Ginevra… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que le brun trompait le père de son propre enfant ? Bon, il était vrai que Draco n'avait pas mis Harry au courant mais tout de même ! Le jeune homme partit furieux…et fonça dans une personne qui s'avéra être l'autre roux : Ronald.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Weasley ?

_ Je…heu…Dit-il rouge »

Le serpentard haussa un sourcil. Pourquoi est-ce que le roux rougissait, n'arrivait pas à lui répondre et surtout…pourquoi est-ce qu'il était derrière lui ? Depuis combien de temps ? Etait-ce la première fois ? Il fixa le jeune homme qui rougit encore plus.

« Bordel, qu'est-ce que tu as Weasley ?!

_ Je…suis amoureux de toi… »

Blaise ne dit rien, il se contenta de regarder l'autre. Que venait-il de dire ? Qu'il était…amoureux de lui ? Ron se demanda s'il avait bien fait de lui dire ce qu'il ressentait… Après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il suivait le serpentard en toute discrétion… En fait, à chaque fois qu'il n'était pas présent auprès de ses meilleurs amis, il était en train de suivre Blaise.

* * *

**Alors je m'excuse de cette grande attente mais j'ai des raisons…Je suis vraiment désolée, en plus j'hésitais encore à écrire ou non mais j'ai décidée de continuer donc voici le cinquième chapitre de ma fanfiction. Encore désolée !**

* * *

**R**éponses aux Reviews

**Serdra :** _Oui mais j'aime quand Dray à la poisse ! xD Non, Harry n'a pas oublié voyons…il l'a omis. Oui, Ginny est impliqué mais qui d'autre ? Bonne question n'est-ce pas ? En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre fort étrange t'a plu !_

**Brigitte26 :** _Draco est quelque part 0.0 Même moi je ne sais pas où il est ! x) Enfin j'espère que ce chapitre, aussi étrange soit-il, t'as plu !_

**ManoirMalfoys :** _Ouais allons la noyer ! 0/_

**Sayanel :** _elle l'est encore plus là, non ? xD_

**LillianaBlu :** _Faut pas balancer son ordinateur x) Ginny c'est sûr mais Ron…vas savoir ! _

**Jilie084 :** _Ouais c'est toujours cette Ginny ! Merci beaucoup !_

**nightmare of Minoru **: _Ginny c'est vraiment sure mais…est-ce que Ron c'est réellement un méchant? XD_

* * *

**_Une petite review tout de même pour m'encourager à faire un chapitre 6 bien ? Et si des personnes veulent faire une fanfiction en collaboration...dite le moi !_**


	7. Chapitre 6

**Un magnifique malheur...**

* * *

**Disclaimer :** _Les personnages ne sont pas à moi...sinon l'épilogue ne se serait jamais déroulé ainsi !_

**Couple :** _HPDM_

**Note :** _Voici ma nouvelle fanfiction, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !_

**Note 2 :** _Ici, Dumby et Sirius ne sont pas morts et Draco n'est pas mangemort par contre Voldy est en vie. Harry & compagnie sont en 7eme année_.

* * *

**C**hapitre 6

* * *

Le roux était amoureux de lui ? Quelle était cette blague de mauvais goût qu'on lui faisait ? Blaise se le demandait bien. Surtout que là, il s'inquiétait pour son meilleur ami. Bordel, était-ce simplement un cauchemar qu'il faisait ? Non, il voyait Weasley rougir encore plus qu'une fillette devant son premier amour. Mais alors, le roux était réellement _amoureux_ de lui ? D'ailleurs qu'est-ce qu'il ressentait pour lui ? Ca il n'en savait strictement rien…Pourquoi ? Parce que le jeune serpentard n'avait jamais été amoureux de qui que cela soit.

« Amoureux de moi ? Ne put que dire Blaise »

Ronald n'avait pu qu'hocher la tête sans savoir s'il devait le redire à voix haute…mais il continua de rougir. Il n'arrivait plus qu'à faire ça de toute manière. Blaise émit un petit rire. Ron se demandait bien ce qui avait pu se passer mais il devait s'avouer que le rire de l'autre était une douce musique à ses oreilles. Mais, est-ce que le serpentard se moquait de ses sentiments ? Etait-ce un rire nerveux ? Le Griffondor se le demandait bien….

« D'accord. »

Quoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que Blaise disait « d'accord » ? Il ne comprenait pas là. C'était une réponse étrange non ? Le serpentard avait bien vue que le Griffondor était perdu : cela le fit rire une nouvelle fois. Il était mignon ce rouge et or quand il était gêné comme cela…

« J'ai dit d'accord pour essayer…

_ Essayer quoi ?

_ D'être avec toi. »

Ronald se sentit vraiment très heureux. Depuis qu'Harry sortait avec Malfoy, il s'était dit qu'il avait peut-être une chance avec Blaise…Puis savoir que son meilleur ami sortait avec un homme et un serpentard et que tout le monde l'avait accepté, l'avait encouragé à aller parler à l'autre serpentard…Peut-être n'était-ce pas une bonne idée aux yeux de certaines personnes mais Weasley se sentit vraiment heureux.

« Pour le moment Wea…non, Ron, je suis en train de chercher Draco et surtout pourquoi ton salaud de meilleur ami sort avec ta sœur alors qu'il était avec Dray.

_ Ne le traite pas de salaud ! Il n'en est pas un !

_ Alors pourquoi il embrassait ta sœur ? Pourquoi il ne cherche pas Dray ?!

_ Je ne sais pas ! Pourtant il est amoureux de Malfoy ! Je t'assure Blaise… »

Blaise le regarda. Il n'avait pas l'air de lui mentir…Alors pourquoi est-ce que Harry Potter était en train d'embrasser Ginevra Weasley ? Une question qui mérite d'avoir des réponses non ? Puis il devait en parler à Hermione et Théodore ! Il regarda son nouveau…son nouveau quoi d'ailleurs ? Petit ami ? Ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il avait dit « d'accord » ? Si.

« Ron, il faut qu'on aille voir Hermione et Théodore. »

Il prit la main du Griffondor sans qu'il n'ait pu dire quelque chose et se mit en direction de la bibliothèque : Théodore était t_oujours_ dans la bibliothèque. C'était à se demander s'il n'aurait pas été mieux chez les serdaigles…bien qu'il ait totalement sa place chez les serpentards !

Pendant qu'il courrait dans les couloirs avec Ron, Théo et Hermione discutait tranquillement pour essayer de trouver la solution à leur problème. Il fallait retrouver vite Draco : après tout il était enceint. Mais il fallait aussi trouver un contre-charme pour le sauveur du monde sorcier, n'est-ce pas ?

Et alors que personne ne s'y attendait, Pansy entra dans la bibliothèque et se dirigea vers Théodore doucement. Elle fallait qu'elle lui parle. Lui parle de la disparition de _son « Drakynounet chéri_ _»_…

« Théo, tu penses que cela peut être…tu-sais-qui qui a enlevé Dray ?

_Quoi ? »

C'était une idée à laquelle il n'avait pas songé…non, qu'ils n'avaient pas songés ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'avait pas pensé à cette idée ? Pourtant Théo aurait très bien pu y penser mais…mais pourtant la théorie que ce soit Ginny avec un complice paraissait beaucoup plus logique. A moins que le complice de cette belette soit un mangemort mais…Pansy l'avait embrouillé là !

Le jeune serpentard regarda Hermione pour voir qu'elle aussi était partit dans une réflexion compliquée en ayant entendu la question de Parkinson.

C'est à ce moment-là que débarquèrent Ron et Blaise. Ils étaient essoufflés mais se tenaient toujours la main ce qui fit sourire Théodore et Hermione. Alors les deux autres étaient maintenant en couple ?

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Blaise ? Demanda Théo

_ J'ai vue Harry embrasser la belette…

_ Ne traite pas ma sœur de belette ! S'écria Ron

_ Ron, Ginny a peut-être enlevé Draco !

_ Quoi ?! S'exclamèrent Blaise et Ron d'une même voix »

Pendant cet échange où Hermione et Théodore essayait d'expliquer leur théorie aux deux autres, la jeune fille sortit de la pièce et couru en direction du parc.

Théo décida qu'il était temps qu'ils partent manger. Et tous partirent en direction de la grande salle. Autant manger pour ensuite réfléchir à où pourrait se trouver le jeune homme blond. Blaise observa quelques instants son ami serpentard.

« Et si pour le contre-charme on demandait au professeur Snape ? »

C'était une idée assez bonne. Mais est-ce que le professeur Snape allait accepter d'aider le survivant ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait une affection particulière avec Harry…Puis il devait en vouloir au vieux glucosé de ne pas rechercher son filleul disparu n'est-ce pas ? Alors aider le chouchou de celui-ci ne devrait pas l'enchanter… En bref et pour parler vulgairement, ils étaient dans une belle merde.

Il allait faire des recherches et aider le petit ami de Draco sinon celui-ci allait lui en vouloir quand il reviendrait. Premièrement il fallait qu'il mange mais après il irait en parler à Hermione pour trouver la meilleure solution. Blaise, quand à lui, observait le jeune homme roux qui se trouvait à l'autre bout à la table des griffondor…

« Blaise…

_Oui, Théo ?

_ Cesse de regarder la table des griffondors avec envie.

_ Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles… »

Bien évidement qu'il n'arrivait pas à voir ses propres regards mais lui, Théodore Nott, pouvait très bien les apercevoir. Bordel, pourquoi est-ce que ses meilleurs amis sortaient avec des rouge et or ? Manquerait plus que le professeur Snape déclare son amour pour une personne de leur maison et là il serait vraiment dans un monde parallèle… Il finit de manger et Blaise fit de même. Les deux amis serpentards se levèrent et attendirent à l'entrée de la grande salle que les deux griffondors les rejoignent. Tous les quatre partirent en direction de la bibliothèque une nouvelle fois.

« Il nous faut un plan pour savoir si Ginny a enlevé Draco mais en tout cas, cela a bien l'air d'être elle qui a drogué Harry. Dit Hermione

_ Pour Harry, il faudrait demander au professeur Snape s'il ne voudrait pas faire une contre-potion…enfin s'il en connait une. Dit calmement Théodore

_ Il ne voudra jamais ! S'exclama Ron

_ Oui mais c'est notre seule chance. Exposa Blaise

_ Bon, nous allons donc faire des groupes de deux… Commença Hermione

_ Et qui est avec qui ? Demanda Weasley

_ Tu seras avec Blaise et Théodore avec moi. Vous deux vous irez voir ce que Ginny fabrique avec Harry et nous on essayera de convaincre le professeur Snape de faire une contre-potion, d'accord ? »

Tous approuvèrent. C'était de toute évidence leurs seules possibilités : ils ne savaient pas où était Draco de toute manière…Puis s'ils arrivaient à faire avouer à Ginny et guérir Harry, tout irait bien n'est-ce pas ?

Blaise et Ron étaient partis main dans la main à la recherche de la jeune rousse et du sauveur. Pourvus qu'ils soient à l'extérieur du château et non dedans…enfin dans une chambre quoi ! Ils arrivèrent devant le lac pour voir les deux «_ amoureux_ » se bécoter tendrement. Blaise faillit avoir la nausée mais il ne le montra pas… Les deux garçons s'avancèrent vers eux.

« Alors tout ce passe bien ? Demanda Ron

_Oh oui ! Harry est si charmant et parfait ! S'exclama Ginny vraiment très heureuse

_ C'est bien ça…Dit le roux

_ Et vous qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Demanda sa sœur

_ Eh bien, Blaise et moi on est maintenant en couple…

_ Ah bon ? Demanda Harry d'un air blasé comme s'il ne savait pas quoi dire ni qui était vraiment Blaise

_ Oui, Potter.

_ Blaise… »

Ron essaya d'apaiser son petit ami. Cela devait être dur pour lui de voir que le brun ne pensait pas à Draco…et qu'il n'avait pas l'air de le connaître non plus. Ils parlèrent encore quelques instants avant que Ginny décide qu'il était temps qu'ils partent… Bien entendu, les deux jeunes hommes les suivirent discrètement : ils suivaient en fait la rousse.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione et Théodore étaient arrivés vers les appartements de Severus Snape. La jeune fille inspira doucement et ils frappèrent à la porte. Pourvus que leur professeur arrive à soigner le survivant…et surtout qu'il accepte de le faire.

« Oui ? Dit le professeur froidement

_ Professeur Snape…nous avons besoin de votre aide. Dit Théodore »

Le professeur les fixa un court instant. Besoin d'aide ? Pourquoi ? Surtout de la part de la griffondor et du serpentard pour la même chose. Cela l'intrigué grandement. Il fit un sourire en coin et les fixa encore.

« Entrez. »

Il laissa les deux autres entrer dans son appartement et les invita à s'asseoir sur le canapé qu'il avait récemment acheté pour changer le vieux que lui avait donné le directeur… Il s'installa à son tour et les regarda de nouveau.

« Bien, pourquoi est-ce que vous vouliez me parler ?

_ C'est-à-dire professeur que le survivant est sous l'effet d'une potion…

_ Je ne vois pas en quoi cela me concerne monsieur Nott.

_ Professeur, c'est pour le bien de Draco… Commença Théo

_ Draco ? Vous savez où il se trouve ? Demanda le professeur

_ C'est que…en fait Potter a ingéré une potion ou quelque chose dans le genre qui fait qu'il n'a aucuns souvenirs de Draco. On aimerait savoir si vous connaissiez une potion qui lui fasse retrouver la mémoire.

_ En quoi cela concerne Draco ?

_ Draco aime Harry, ce serait pour le rendre heureux quand on le retrouvera professeur. »

Au bout d'une heure d'explication avec le professeur de potions, celui-ci consentit à les aider à créer la potion qui « _ramènerait » le vrai_ Harry… Bien sûr, la potion ne serait pas prête en 30 secondes, non il lui fallait plusieurs jours pour la finir à moins qu'il ne trouve de nombreux assistants doués en potions : il fallait qu'il s'occupe de plusieurs chaudrons en même temps.

Revenons à Blaise et Ron qui suivaient la jeune rousse. Celle-ci venait d'entrer dans la serre de botanique…Pourquoi ? Les deux jeunes hommes comptaient bien le découvrir. Ginevra avançait, seule, dans cette serre pour y rencontrer…Pansy ?! Pansy Parkinson ?! Depuis quand exactement les deux filles se parlaient ? Bonne question. Les deux garçons se dirent qu'ils allaient tout simplement écouter la conversation.

« Ils te suspectent ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai émis le doute avec la possibilité que ce soit Tu-sais-qui…

_ Il ne manque plus qu'à faire avorter ton blondinet et lui donner la même potion qu'à Harry chéri et il sera tout simplement à toi !

_ Oui, je ne regrette pas qu'on se soit parlé. Gloussa Pansy

_ C'est vrai que si nous n'avions pas été aussi abattue qu'ils soient ensembles et qu'on ne compte pas pour eux…cela aurait été difficile pour faire ce plan seule. »

Ron et Blaise se regardèrent. Bordel, c'était quoi cette histoire de malade ? Etait-ce un cauchemar ? Une vieille histoire qui ne marche pas ? Non, rien de tout cela, c'était juste réel. Vraiment réel. Elles étaient folles. Deux folles. Et en plus elles voulaient faire avorter Draco ? Non mais qu'avaient-elles dans la tête ? Il fallait prévenir Théodore et Hermione mais ils ne pouvaient pas les laisser sans surveillance n'est-ce pas ?

« Je vais appeler Dobby dehors…Dit Ron »

Demander à un elfe de maison de le dire à Théo et Hermione ? Oui, cela pouvait être la solution si le roux était discret mais…mais pourvus qu'il le fasse de suite. Ronald sortit dehors et appela l'elfe de maison pour lui demander de faire passer la commission aux deux autres et il revint ensuite vers Blaise pour observer les deux filles qui commençait à prendre les ingrédients pour leur potion.

L'elfe de maison prévint les deux autres ainsi que le professeur Snape par la même occasion… Les trois personnes se dirent qu'il fallait qu'elles agissent aussi donc elles partirent en direction de l'endroit où se trouvaient Blaise et Ron. Une fois arrivé là-bas et d'un commun accord, les cinq personnes se montrèrent aux filles et les emmenèrent dans une petite salle.

« Où est Draco ? Demanda Théo

_ On ne te le dira jamais ! S'exclama Ginny

_ Oui, Draco est à moi !

_ Mesdemoiselles, vous avez intérêt à me répondre. Dit Severus Snape de sa voix doucereuse »

Voyant qu'elles ne voulaient pas répondre, Snape partit chercher dans sa réserve du véritasérum. Oh oui, elles allaient lui dire où se trouve son filleul. Foi de Severus Snape ! Il lui administra à chacun et les fixa.

« Où est Draco Malfoy ?

_ Dans une petite cabane au milieu de la forêt interdite. Dit à contrecœur Ginny

_ Comment tu as trouvé cette cabane ? Demanda Ron

_ On l'a trouvait avec la carte des maraudeurs de Potter. Dit Pansy à contrecœur aussi

_ Où est la carte ? Demanda Hermione

_ Dans mon sac… Dit Ginny »

Les adolescents foncèrent vers le sac de la demoiselle pour prendre la dite carte et chercher Draco. Bien entendu le professeur Snape resta vers leurs deux captives pour ensuite les mener au bureau du directeur mais ceci est une autre histoire.

Les adolescents atteignirent bientôt la vieille cabane pour en découvrir un Draco vraiment mal en point dans une pièce.

« Dray tu vas bien ? Demanda Blaise

_ Mon…bébé…Harry…où… ? »

Il ne put pas dire mieux ni plus puisqu'il tomba entre les bras de Blaise qui paniqua… (1) Les élèves de l'école de magie se dépêchèrent de rentrer au château avec le blessé pour le porter à l'infirmerie…Pourvus que Draco n'ait rien ! L'infirmière le prit immédiatement et leur demanda de sortir…

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda Ron

_ Il faut qu'on essaie de finir cette potion. Dit Hermione

_ Oui, je propose qu'on aille retrouver le professeur Snap. Ajouta Théo

_ Moi je reste ici pour avoir des nouvelles de Draco, Ron tu n'as qu'à aller voir Harry ! »

Hermione et Théodore partirent donc en direction des appartements du professeur de potions à nouveau alors que Ronald allait dans la salle commune des rouge et or. Bien entendu il y trouva Harry qui attendait sur une chaise…Attendait quoi ? Qui ? Sans doute sa sœur non ? Le jeune homme roux s'approcha doucement de de son meilleur ami.

« Harry…

_ Ron ! Tu n'aurais pas vue Ginny ? Je l'attends depuis un moment alors je m'inquiété un peu…

_ Harry, c'est… que Ginny a…

_Elle a quoi? Le coupa Harry très inquiet »

Ronald se demanda s'il devait vraiment dire au jeune homme brun pour la potion…Après tout là, quoi qu'il pourrait dire, le brun verrait Ginevra en « amoureux »…et donc il ne l'écouterait pas. Il soupira et se dit que cela allait être très long…

Pendant ce temps, Blaise avait enfin pu entrer dans l'infirmerie : il était tellement inquiet ! Il s'approcha doucement de son meilleur ami et soupira de soulagement quand celui-ci lui fit un petit sourire signe que tout allait bien.

« Tout va bien Dray ? Et le bébé ?

_ Il va bien…Madame Pomfresh a dit que j'avais eu beaucoup de chance de ne pas le perdre…mais tout va bien.

_ Tu es sûr ? Et ne me dit pas que tout va bien parce que madame Pomfresh l'a dit !

_ Blaise…je me suis demandé pourquoi. Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'Harry n'était pas là pour me sauver ?

_ Harry est…

_ Il ne m'aime pas, n'est-ce pas ?

_ NON ! Bien sûr qu'il t'aime, c'est juste que…la belette femelle a utilisé une potion sur lui et…

_ Et quoi Blaise ? Dis-moi ! Je veux savoir ce qui ne va pas !

_ Et Potter ne se souvient pas de toi et croit qu'il est amoureux de Ginny…

_ …C'est une mauvaise blague n'est-ce pas ?

_ J'aimerais que ce soit le cas mais hélas cela ne l'ait pas…Mais Théo, Granger et Snape travaille sur une potion pour contrer les effets de l'autre…

_ Oui mais…si Harry m'aimait, ne devrait-il pas se souvenir de moi ?

_ Ce n'est pas sa faute Dray… »

Blaise l'enserra de ses bras. Il n'avait jamais vue Draco ainsi, jamais aussi mal…Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il était enceint ? Ou alors parce qu'il était réellement amoureux du survivant ? Un peu des deux sans doute…Le jeune homme passa ses mains tendrement et délicatement dans le dos du blond qui étouffait un sanglot…

« Dray…quand tu as disparu, Potter était dans tous ses états…Tu peux me croire il t'aime. »

Cela eut pour effet de calmer un peu l'autre…Mais le blond se demandait si c'était la vérité. Après tout, Blaise était son meilleur ami depuis sa plus tendre enfance alors il savait exactement quels mots il voulait entendre…

Au même moment, Hermione et Théodore étaient de retour dans les appartements du maitre des potions qui continuait celle pour Potter…Heureusement que ses élèves étaient de retours sinon la potion prendrait beaucoup, beaucoup plus de temps à être confectionner.

« Professeur, quand pensez-vous qu'elle sera prête ? Demanda Théo

_ Eh bien monsieur Nott, je pense que demain nous aurons finis…Cela dit monsieur Potter ne voudra peut-être pas prendre cette potion.

_ Pourquoi ? demanda le serpentard

_ Parce que c'est le professeur Snape qui l'a faite. Dit simplement la seule rouge et or »

En effet, si le jeune homme brun apprenait que c'est Severus Snape, certes aidé d'Hermione Granger et de Théodore Nott, qui avait fait la potion, il ne voudra pas du tout y toucher. En parlant du Survivant, celui-ci était en train de jouer aux échecs, version sorcier bien entendu, avec Ron. Le roux n'avait trouvait que cela pour lui changer les idées.

* * *

(1) : _j'ai failli arrêter le chapitre ici x)_

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! J'ai essayé de l'écrire en peu de temps…**

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Brigitte26 :** j'espère que ce chapitre aura toute les réponses aux questions que tu te poses :3

**Belldandy55555 :** Oui, c'est bien Ginny !

**Serdra : **Oui mais Harry est toujours con ! xD

**LillianaBlu : ** Oui, c'était bien Pansy pour avoir Dray ! xD


	8. Chapitre 7

**Un magnifique malheur...**

* * *

**Disclaimer :** _Les personnages ne sont pas à moi...sinon l'épilogue ne se serait jamais déroulé ainsi !_

**Couple :** _HPDM_

**Note :** _Voici ma nouvelle fanfiction, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !_

**Note 2 :** _Ici, Dumby et Sirius ne sont pas morts et Draco n'est pas mangemort par contre Voldy est en vie. Harry & compagnie sont en 7eme année_.

* * *

**C**hapitre 7

* * *

« Ronald, je veux voir Ginny. »

Ronald ? Depuis quand est-ce qu'Harry l'appelait par son prénom complet ? Ron se disait qu'il fallait vraiment que Snape se dépêche de faire l'antidote. Il voulait réellement que son meilleur ami _revienne_. Il soupira et regarda autour de lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire ? Il n'avait aucune idée sauf…

« Et si on trouvait un cadeau pour Ginny ?

_ Oh, c'est une bonne idée ! S'exclama Harry »

Il avait enfin trouvé quelque chose pour le faire patienter mais ça ne le retiendrait pas vraiment pendant beaucoup de temps. Le jeune homme roux se dit que cela allait être vraiment difficile de le retenir longtemps comme ça.

Pendant ce temps, Draco regardait son meilleur ami. Que devait-il dire ? Que devait-il faire ? Le jeune Malfoy ne le savait pas. Il regarda Blaise dans les yeux.

« Blaise…que s'est-il passé pendant que je n'étais pas là ? demanda d'un coup le jeune homme blond »

Son meilleur ami posa le pour et le contre dans sa tête pour se dire que de toute manière le blond l'apprendrait bien un jour ou l'autre s'il ne lui racontait pas tout de suite. Mais c'était plus dur à lui dire qu'à le penser.

« Commençons d'abord lorsque tu as disparu…Potter était dans tous ses états, il voulait te retrouver même qu'il est allé à Pré-au-lard avec Ginny pour chercher des indices. D'après ce que je sais, c'est qu'il a croisé Luna. Tu sais cette fille de Serdaigle complètement loufoque…Enfin, il a croisé cette fille et celle-ci lui a dit avoir vue Pans…Parkinson sortir de l'infirmerie avant ta disparition. Alors tu connais Potty avec son sens de griffondor, il a foncé tête baissé pour la trouver. Seulement il ne l'a pas vue… De ce que j'ai compris, il serait ensuite allé réfléchir au lac et Ginevra lui aurait donné la potion à ce moment-là…Bon après tu connais la suite, il ne se rappelle plus de toi et les autres essaient de lui faire une contre-potion…

_ Je vois.

_ C'est tout ce que tu as à dire ? « Je vois » ?

_ Que veux-tu que je dise Blaise ?! Il m'a trahi !

_ Ce n'était pas intentionnel ! Puis tu connais les rouges et ors, ils sont stupides.

_ Peut-être mais ce n'est pas une raison pour prendre quelque chose venait de quelqu'un qui est amoureux de lui au point de tuer tous ses prétendants !

_ Heu…Dray…

_Quoi ?  
_ Tu en es capable toi aussi…

_ Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Blaise ? Je ne m'abaisserais pas à ça…

_ Hm…Enfin…

_ Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ? Demanda Draco à son meilleur ami

_Je sors avec Ronald Weasley.

_ Oh c'est…QUOI ?!

_ Je suis en couple avec Ron Weasley. »

Pour être choqué, le blond l'était. Mais si Blaise voulait être avec la belette, qu'il soit avec ce roux ! Après tout, Draco n'avait rien à dire à Blaise puisque celui-ci sortait avec un griffondor aussi…Enfin sortait, c'était avant : maintenant il n'était sûr de rien. Harry ne se souvenait plus de lui alors…Il soupira et sourit à son meilleur ami.

« Mais c'est super que tu aimes quelqu'un Blaise ! Mais alors qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu ne devrais pas être avec lui en ce moment ?

_ Dray…tu es mon meilleur ami et tu ne vas pas bien alors Ronald peut le comprendre.

_ Merci… »

Blaise regarda son meilleur ami dans les yeux. Jamais. Jamais il ne lui avait dit un « merci » aussi direct. Le jeune homme brun sourit tout de même en pensant que le blond portait un bébé dans son ventre. Un mini Malfoy et Potter, c'était un bébé qui allait faire des ravages plus tard. Peut-être pas que par sa personnalité…

« Parle-moi de ton bébé.

_ Que veux-tu que je te dise ?

_ Je ne sais pas…Comment tu penses l'appeler, ce que tu vas dire à Potter ou encore ce que tu vas dire à ton bébé si tu n'es plus avec son père. »

Le jeune homme blond soupira. Il ne pouvait pas dire à Potty qu'il portait son enfant maintenant. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'avait pas confiance en lui…Bon il manquait un peu de confiance mais Harry ne se souvenait plus qu'ils l'avaient fait et enfin le survivant ne se souvenait même pas de lui ! Comment dans ces conditions il pouvait aller lui dire ?

« Je…Je ne sais pas…

_ Tu ne sais pas quoi Draco ?

_ Je ne sais pas pour toutes tes questions.

_ Merde Draco, réagit ! Tu sais ce qu'a demandé Potter pendant que tu n'étais pas là ? Il a demandé si quelqu'un ne t'avais pas _violé_.

_ Mais non !

_ Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut que tu le dises mais à lui !

_ Mais il ne se souvient même pas de moi !

_ Je sais…Je sais mais Théo, Hermione et Severus vont trouver une solution et tu retrouveras Harry.

_ Oui mais…

_ Dray arrête ! »

Arrêter ? Mais Harry l'avait oublié et trompé avec la belette femelle. C'était inconscient mais cela lui faisait mal de savoir ça. Il aimait Harry. Il l'aimait depuis si longtemps. Ne pouvait-il pas être heureux ? Ce n'était pas dans ses droits ? Draco se remit à pleurer. Et blaise l'enlaça. C'était devenu un geste récurent depuis peu de temps…

« Dray, tout va s'arranger… »

Hermione regardait Théodore remuait la potion. Si elle devait décrire le serpentard, elle ne dirait qu'un mot : Beau. Ce n'était pas un mensonge. Bien que ce mystérieux serpentard ne se montre pas beaucoup, il était beau. Surtout aux yeux de cette griffondor.

« Bien j'ai finis de remuer une dernière fois…Demain ce sera vraiment prêt et nous n'aurons qu'à trouver quelque chose pour que Potter boit.

_ Oui.

_ Bien maintenant Monsieur Nott, Miss Granger, allez-vous coucher.

_ D'accord Professeur. Bonne nuit ! Dit Hermione en partant »

Les deux élèves sortirent du bureau et partirent en direction de leurs dortoirs respectifs. Hermione arriva dans une salle commune presque déserte : en effet Harry et Ron étaient encore présents. Enfin Ronald essayait de tenir Potter occupé.

« Ah, Hermione, tu ne saurais pas où se trouve Ginny des fois ? Demanda le brun

_ Oh…Heu…elle doit dormir à cette heure.

_ Vraiment ? Je vais aller me coucher alors, Bonne nuit. »

Harry Potter partit donc dans son dortoir jusqu'à son lit. Si Ginny dormait, il allait faire de même, c'était logique. Enfin pour lui. Ron soupira de soulagement et sourit à la brune. Heureusement qu'elle venait de lui donner une raison de ne pas chercher sa sœur.

« Tu peux me croire, 'ry est difficile à occuper !

_ C'est surtout que ce que lui a donné Ginny lui fait penser rien qu'à elle alors c'est sûr qu'il est obligé de trouver l'occupation qu'au près d'elle. »

Ils discutèrent encore un peu avant qu'Hermione parte se coucher. Ron ne tarda pas non plus, juste le temps de remettre un message à Dobby pour Blaise. Il aurait bien voulu rester un peu plus en présence du serpentard. Bon, cela ne saurait tarder qu'il passe de bons moments avec lui.

Pendant ce temps, Blaise réconforter toujours Draco. Heureusement que le blond était enceint sinon il aurait pu croire que celui-ci avait tourné Poufsouffle. Il rit à cette pensée ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu.

« Pourquoi tu ris ? Dit Draco en haussa un sourcil d'une manière aristocratique

_ Parce que je me disais que tu virais Poufsouffle ! Sourit Blaise

_ JE NE SUIS PAS ENTRAIN DE VIRER POUFSOUFFLE . . . !

_ Hey calme Dray, c'est juste tes hormones de fem…heu…d'homme enceint !

_ Ouais… »

Blaise voyait très bien que cela n'allait pas. Et de toute manière cela n'irais pas jusqu'à ce que Potter redevienne lui-même. Ce qui devrait se faire très bientôt, n'est-ce pas ? Il passa une main dans les cheveux du blond et lui sourit. Celui-ci lui répondit. Blaise le calmait. Il l'aidait. Il était toujours là pour lui…C'était vraiment son meilleur ami.

« Tu vas bien Blaise ?

_ Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

_ Parce que tu ne parles presque pas de toi…

_ Oh ça va, c'est juste qu'un petit blond nous a donné beaucoup de soucis et ça m'a un peu fatigué…

_ Désolé…

_ Ce n'était pas vraiment de ta faute tu sais…C'est plutôt ces deux folles de Ginny et Pansy. Je pense qu'on nous aurait annoncé qu'elles étaient à la solde de Voldemort, cela ne nous aurait même pas étonnés. »

Draco lui fit un câlin et sourit. Si son meilleur ami allait bien, tout allait bien non ? Il ne manquait plus de savoir si Harry allait bien…Pas qu'il voulait savoir ! Qu'allez-vous vous imaginer ? Bon d'accord il voulait savoir même si celui-ci ne se souvenait pas de lui et qu'il l'avait trompé. De toute façon ce n'est pas comme si Malfoy y pouvait quelque chose : il était amoureux de ce fichu Survivant ! On entendit alors un « POP » et l'ancien elfe de maison du blond apparut. Comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Ah oui ! Dobby ! L'elfe donna une lettre…enfin une feuille à Blaise qui regarda celle-ci avec étonnement.

« Blaise, j'aurais aimé te voir mais je suis certain que tu dois être avec Draco. D'ailleurs passe-lui le bonjour s'il est réveillé ! Je vais dormir, Harry est plus tenace qu'il en a l'air, il n'a pas arrêté de vouloir partir de notre salle commune…Enfin là il dort alors ne t'inquiète pas. Hermione m'a dit que Snape, elle et Théo avaient finis la potion, il faut la laisser reposer jusqu'à demain et nous pourrons la donner à Harry. Je t'aime, Ron. Lu Blaise à voix haute

_ C'est romantique.

_ Je ne vois pas en quoi.

_ Il pense à toi.

_ Ouais…

_ Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

_ Je ne sais pas. »

Draco ne dit plus rien. Il avait bien vue comment le regard de son meilleur ami s'était allumé quand il avait lu ces simples mots sur ce bout de papier. Le blond sourit et regarda son meilleur ami partir en lançant un « Bonne nuit ». Il allait enfin se reposer….se reposer de ces deux folles !

Le lendemain matin, l'infirmière le réveilla et regarda si tout allait bien pour lui et son bébé…Même si tout allait bien, elle préféra le garder encore une journée au lit : le fait d'avoir été blessé et qu'il ait un bébé n'était pas compatible avec le stress d'une journée de cours. Il soupira. Il voulait voir Blaise. Il voulait voir Harry. Il voulait voir Théo. En bref, il voulait voir un peu tout le monde… Enfin, il savait très bien que la plupart viendrait le voir mais il n'aimait pas être tout seul dans l'infirmerie : la dernière fois on l'avait enlevé. Bon c'était peu probable que cela arrive deux fois de suite mais qu'en savait-il ? Strictement rien. Le jeune homme blond soupira et se dit que la journée commençait tout de même un peu mal.

Blaise s'était réveillé un peu plus tôt et était partis d'un pas décidé jusqu'en bas de la tour Griffondor. Il se posa près du tableau de la grosse dame et attendit. Que faisait-il là ? Il ne le savait pas très bien lui-même mais il avait un peu envie de voir Ron. Le jeune homme roux ne sortit qu'une demi-heure plus tard accompagné d'Harry, Hermione et quelques griffondors avec qui il traînait d'habitude comme Neville. C'est à ce moment-là que Blaise s'approcha de son nouveau petit ami. Il l'avait tout de même attendu pas mal de temps !

« Blaise ! Tu es venu ! S'exclama Ron un peu rouge

_ Oui.

_ Tu manges avec moi…enfin nous ?

_ Sans doute. »

Ils se prirent la main et allèrent à la grande salle avec les autres. Bien entendu ils se dirigèrent vers la table des Griffondors et virent que Théodore Nott y était installé en compagnie de Luna Lovegood. Les deux mangeaient tranquillement comme si tout était normal… Le repas se passa bien dans l'ensemble même si Harry n'arrêtait pas de poser des questions sur l'absence de la sœur de Ron. Hermione jeta un regard à Théo : il fallait qu'ils aillent voir la potion. Il en valait pour la survie de tout le monde parce qu'Harry n'avait qu'un mot à la bouche « Ginny ». Les deux jeunes élèves partirent donc en direction des appartements de Severus. Heureusement que celui-ci n'était toujours pas dans la grande salle ! Ils demandèrent au tableau de dire à leur professeur qu'ils étaient devant. Quelques instants après ils entrèrent sous le soupir du professeur de potions. C'était souvent qu'il les voyait en ce moment… Ils s'approchèrent de la potion et Severus sortit une fiole. Il la plongea dans le chaudron et la boucha par la suite.

« Bien, je vous donne une fiole de la potion, Miss Granger prenez la et donnez là à Potter. »

Elle le remercia doucement et prit en main la fiole de potion. Pourvus que cela marche ! Elle était impatiente de retrouver son vrai meilleur ami…pas celui sous l'influence de Ginevra. Théodore observait Hermione faire : elle était plutôt mignonne comme ça. Le jeune serpentard se mit à sourire en suivant son amie. La griffondor avait presque couru jusqu'à la grande salle où était encore installé Harry en compagnie de Ronald. Comment allait-elle faire boire cette potion au jeune homme ? Elle avança doucement jusqu'à eux, suivit par Théo, et sourit à Potter.

« Harry…

_Oui ?

_Ginny m'a demandé de te donner ça…Il faut que tu la boives.

_ Oh d'accord. »

Potter, heureux d'avoir un cadeau de sa bien-aimée, versa la fiole dans son verre. Il le regarda quelques instants avant de le boire. Le jeune homme brun fit une grimace : cela avait un goût horrible ! Hermione et toutes les personnes au courant pour la potion le fixèrent. Est-ce qu'il allait redevenir normal maintenant ? Cela n'en avait pas l'air mais…mais pourtant il devrait le redevenir non ? Après tout la potion était préparée par le professeur Snape ! Le meilleur des potionnistes !

Pendant ce temps, Draco était toujours à l'infirmerie et il s'ennuyait vraiment beaucoup…Est-ce qu'on avait idée de laisser un homme enceint seul ? Il soupira et regarda autour de lui à la recherche d'une distraction mais il n'en trouva aucune. Ce ne fut qu'environ une demi-heure plus tard qu'il entendit du bruit dans l'infirmerie. Etait-ce une visite pour lui ? Non, il entendait des bruits de pas aller de l'autre côté. C'est à ce moment-là que les rideaux de son lit furent tirés par un Blaise un peu affolé.

« Dray…

_ Quoi ?

_ Ne me tues pas, ne tues pas Hermione ni Théo et surtout pas Severus mais…

_ Mais ? Demanda Draco un peu inquiet

_ Mais Harry Potter est inconscient à cause de la potion.

_ QUOI ?!

_ Ne crie pas Dray, on est dans une infirmerie !

_ Mais tu viens de me dire que celui que j'aime est inconscient ! J'ai bien le droit d'être inquiet et un peu en colère contre vous !

_ Ah ! Tu l'aimes encore !

_Oui … Enfin…je suis un peu fâché qu'il m'ait oublié mais…mes sentiments sont toujours les mêmes Blaise…

_ Je sais Draco. Ne t'inquiète pas, il va bien. Je pense qu'il se réveillera bientôt, ne t'en fait pas.

_ J'espère que tu dis vrai… »

Le jeune Malfoy se leva du lit et suivit Blaise jusqu'au lit du Survivant. Le brun était allongée les yeux fermés et si Draco n'avait pas été au courant, il aurait pensé qu'il dormait simplement. Le blond s'assit près du lit, après avoir salué tout le monde, et regarda celui qu'il aimait. Pourvu qu'il se réveille bientôt et que la potion ait fonctionnée ! Le blond discuta quelques instants avec ses amis qui décidèrent ensuite de partir en cours pour ne pas avoir de problème. Malfoy était resté près de l'élu et le regardait…il était si beau ! Il s'approcha tranquillement des lèvres de l'endormit et posa délicatement les siennes sur celles-ci. L'homme enceint sourit doucement et se redressa. Ce simple contact lui avait terriblement manqué, il toucha ses lèvres du bout de ses doigts et observa Potter qui se réveillait. Qui se réveillait ?! Comment ? Pourquoi ?

« Dray ? Dray tu es là ? Est-ce que ça va ? Quand est-ce que tu es revenu ? J'espère qu'on ne t'as pas fait de mal sinon je…

_ Je vais bien. Le coupa le blond

_ Et le bébé ?

_ Aussi.

_ Je suis content alors.

_ Tu m'as trompé.

_ Quoi ? Je ne t'ai pas trompé, je t'ai cherché pendant des jours !

_ Tu m'as trompé avec Ginevra Weasley.

_Hein ?

_ Elle t'a fait boire une potion et tu étais _amoureux_ d'elle.

_ Mais c'est toi que j'aime !

_ En es-tu sûr ?

_ Oui, je t'aime Draco Lucius Malfoy.

_ Moi aussi Harry James Potter…Mais…

_ Mais ? Demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils

_ Mais je ne peux pas oublier ce que Blaise m'a dit…Le fait que toi et c_ette pouf_ vous étiez ensembles.

_Je te jure que ce n'était pas intentionnel ! Promis, je ne te tromperais jamais !

_ Promis ?

_ Promis. Je peux même faire un serment sorcier si tu veux !

_Non, c'est bon… Dit le blond en rougissant

_ Alors beau blond, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit qui est le père de ton bébé…Je te jure que je ne dirais rien ! Mais tu…enfin, c'était consentant hein ?

_ Oui Harry, c'était consentant…Mais…je ne peux pas te dire qui est le père pour le moment, tu comprends ?  
_ D'accord. »

Le jeune homme brun se décala pour lui laisser une place. Draco s'installa donc à côté de son amoureux et l'embrassa tendrement. Harry l'enlaça et sourit. Il était vraiment bien là et Draco était vraiment parfait ! Alors que c'était un moment de calme et de tranquillité, un « BOUM » retentit. En fait, c'était plutôt la porte de l'infirmerie qui venait de claquer contre le mur.

« Où est mon fils Dumbledore ?! S'écria une voix que le blond identifia comme celle de son père

_ Oh…quelque part dans l'infirmerie…ou alors il est parti chercher des bonbons, qu'en pensez-vous Minerva ?

_ Je pense qu'il est peu probable que le jeune Malfoy soit partit chercher des bonbons Albus.

_ Vous avez sans doute raison mais c'est ce que je ferais moi.

_ Je n'en doute pas Dumbledore mais je veux savoir où est mon fils MAINTENANT ! »

* * *

_**A suivre…**_

* * *

**C'est la fin du chapitre mais ce n'est pas fini pour aujourd'hui…Allez lisez ce qu'il y a en dessous. Bonne fin de lecture ! xD**

* * *

**I**nterlude n°**1**

_RWBZ_

* * *

Blaise était tranquillement installé dans le parc. Après tout, Draco était dans l'infirmerie, Harry aussi, Théodore travaillait avec Hermione à la bibliothèque et Ronald était…Eh bien, il ne savait pas où était Ronald. Il prit tranquillement son livre et commença sa lecture. Il aimait beaucoup lire même s'il n'en avait pas souvent le temps. Alors qu'il arrivait à la fin du premier chapitre, quelqu'un lui tapota l'épaule. Il releva la tête doucement pour voir son beau roux lui sourire.

« Blaise ! Dit-il en rougissant

_ Oui ?

_ Je…Je peux m'asseoir ?

_ Bien sûr. »

Ronald avait l'habitude des conversations comme ça avec Blaise mais il était décidé à le faire parler plus même s'il n'était pas vraiment sûr de pouvoir le faire. Il le regarda quelques instants avant de l'embrasser délicatement. A sa plus grande surprise, le serpentard intensifia le baiser ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Le roux sourit à la fin du baiser à la vue de l'autre : il était rougissant, un tout petit peu mais cela ne lui avait pas échappé, et souriant.

« Je t'aime. Dit simplement le roux.

_ Moi aussi. »

Lui aussi ? Lui aussi ! C'était la première fois que Blaise lui répondait…Autant vous dire que le roux était réellement aux anges en cet instant. Le jeune vert et argent le fixa et sourit de nouveau. Il trouvait que Weasley était vraiment mignon comme ça.

« Tu veux découvrir les dortoirs des serpents ? demanda Blaise avec un clin d'œil »

Le roux mit quelques secondes à capter l'information. Est-ce que Blaise lui proposait réellement de faire un tour dans les dortoirs des serpentards ?

« On sera seuls. Rajouta-t-il »

Seul ? Seul. Oh…c'était donc une proposition ? Pourquoi pas. Ronald se mit à rougir : il était aussi rouge que dans sa salle commune. Le voir rougir fit un peu rire le serpentard qui s'attendait à cette réaction. Les griffondors étaient tellement _prévisibles_.

« D'accord ! Répondit enfin Ron »

Blaise lui prit la main et l'emmena en direction des cachots pour lui faire découvrir le dortoir des serpentards…Autant dire que le pauvre griffon n'eut pas fini de rougir !

* * *

**Là c'est vraiment terminé pour cette fois ! J'espère que cela vous aura plu ! Je suis vraiment désolée d'être longue même si j'essaie de poster le plus rapidement possible.**

* * *

**R**_éponses aux reviews du précédent chapitre_

**Manoirmalfoys : Au buché carrément avec toi ! xD C'est vrai que je ne les aimes pas mais…mais on peut les torturer aussi ! Enfin, oui, vive Severus ! **

**Serdra : Oui, oui, elles sont folles ! Je l'ai toujours dis ! xD**

**brigitte26 : Oui, Hermione a trouvée ! C'est Hermy après tout ! **

**vigie195 : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que ce chapitre te plait aussi !**

**LillianaBlu : Ah j'attends tes reviews autant que tu attends mes chapitres c'est pour te dire ! xD Enfin, peut-être qu'on peut torturer Ginny et Pansy non ? Oh oui ! *^*/ Enfin te ronge pas les ongles, je vais essayer de poster rapidement la suite hein ! xD Après Ron et Blaise, j'ai fait un petit interlude alors j'espère qu'il te plait !**

* * *

**Une petite review pour m'encourager pour la suite ? D'ailleurs si vous voulez des petits interludes comme le RWBZ vous pouvez me le demander, j'essaierais de le faire ! 0/ D'ailleurs un GRAND MERCI a tous/toutes ceux/celles qui mettent cette histoire en alerte et en favorite !  
**


	9. Chapitre 8

**Un magnifique malheur...**

* * *

**Disclaimer :** _Les personnages ne sont pas à moi...sinon l'épilogue ne se serait jamais déroulé ainsi !_

**Couple :** _HPDM_

**Note :** _Voici ma nouvelle fanfiction, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !_

**Note 2 :** _Ici, Dumby et Sirius ne sont pas morts et Draco n'est pas mangemort par contre Voldy est en vie. Harry & compagnie sont en 7eme année_.

* * *

**C**hapitre 8

* * *

Draco frissonna. Son père. Son père était là. Pourquoi ? Comment ? L'infirmière avait promis de ne rien dire à ses parents et surtout pas à son père…Après tout il était bien plus dangereux et subtil que Pansy et Ginny. Non, il n'avait pas peur de son père. Bon d'accord, il avait peur de son père.

Harry regarda le blond. Devait-il rester ou partir ? Après tout, cela n'était pas vraiment une bonne idée de dire à Lucius Malfoy que son fils avait rejoint l'ordre du phœnix et sortait avec le survivant. D'un regard, Potter sembla dire à son petit ami qu'il devrait retourner à son lit et qu'ils se verraient plus tard. Mais le jeune homme blond ne semblait pas très réceptif, il se contenta de rejoindre son lit en se demandant vraiment comment est-ce que son père avait fait pour être au courant. Un serpentard l'aurait sue et trahi ? Il ne pouvait pas le savoir. Peut-être était-ce Dumbledore qui l'avait prévenu ? Quelques minutes plus tard, son père arriva devant lui avec un visage colérique. Allait-il encore lui parler de sa grossesse ? Allait-il lui dire en face qu'il l'avait renié ? Draco se le demandait bien.

« J'aimerais m'entretenir seul avec mon fils. Dit Lucius

_ Bien, nous allons vous attendre plus loin. Mais avant, un bonbon au citron ? Demanda Dumby avec les yeux brillants »

Bien entendu personne n'en voulu. Mais les habitudes du directeur étaient toujours quelque chose que les personnes comme Harry ou l'infirmière aimaient. L'homme aux cheveux longs et blonds s'avança vers son fils quand il fut sûr que personne n'était autour et qu'il ait posé un sort de silence. Draco la sentait mal cette confrontation avec son père. Surtout que celui-ci l'avait renié pour sa grossesse.

« Draco Lucius Malfoy, j'avais décidé de revenir sur le fait que je t'ai renié…Mais peux-tu répondre à une question ? Commença son père d'une voix menaçante

_ Oui, père ?

_ Comment se fait-il que TA fiancée se retrouve enfermée ?! Certes pas à Azkaban mais quand même, je peux savoir pourquoi tu n'as rien fais et que tu te retrouves à l'infirmerie ?

_ Père je…Commença Draco d'une voix hésitante

_ Suffit. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'apportes que des ennuis ? Le maître est de très mauvaise humeur par ta faute depuis que tu as refusé la marque. Que crois-tu qu'il va arriver ?!

_ Je suis désolé père…

_ Draco, encore une faute comme ça et je te renie. Dimanche, tu viendras au manoir et tu iras voir le maitre.

_ Mais père, j'ai refusé de le rejoindre !

_ Ne crois pas que tu peux vraiment refusé. Dimanche tu iras voir le maitre pour t'excuser et faire ce qu'il t'ordonne, tu reprendras ta place de Malfoy à ce moment-là. En attendant je ne veux plus d'incidents comme celui qui vient de se dérouler, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

_ Oui, père.

_ Bien, je vais partir. N'oublie pas d'écrire à ta mère.

_ Au revoir père. »

Il regarda son père disparaître. Alors on l'avait trahie ? On avait dit à son père l'incident avec Pansy. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait fallu qu'on prévienne son père ? Encore heureux qu'il n'ait pas su pour le bébé, que c'était celui d'Harry du moins, ou pire pour Potter ! Le jeune homme blond soupira. Comment allait-il faire ? Il ne voulait pas du tout aller voir Voldemort ! Il avait fait un choix : rester neutre. Et après il avait choisi le côté de Potty alors pourquoi est-ce que son père venait à ce moment précis pour le ramener de_ son_ côté ? Le jeune serpentard ne comprenait pas vraiment. Il attendit un peu pour voir Harry arriver. Au moins, il lui remonterait le moral. Le jeune griffondor revint le voir quelques minutes plus tard. Le brun le prit dans ses bras et Draco ferma les yeux en soupirant d'aise.

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec ton père ?

_Rien.

_ Draco ! S'exclama Harry en fronçant les sourcils

_ Je t'ai dit qu'il ne s'était rien passé !

_ J'en ai marre que tu ne me dises rien ! L'histoire avec ton père et le père inconnu de ton bébé, j'en ai marre !

_ Bah part !

_ C'est ce que je vais faire ! »

Harry sortit de l'infirmerie en colère. Pourquoi est-ce que son petit ami ne lui disait jamais rien ?! Le jeune blond soupira. Alors même Harry était contre lui ? Que pouvait-il faire ? Il n'avait pas envie de parler de ce que son père était venu faire ici et encore moins de qui est le bébé qu'il porte. Et puis c'était dur à dire...Il n'allait quand même pas se mettre devant Potter et dire « C'est ton bébé »… C'était impensable. Et puis il n'était pas dit que le griffondor le croit. Après tout, ils étaient tous bornés ces rouges et ors.

Pendant ce temps, Blaise et Ron étaient tranquillement installés au lac puisqu'ils n'avaient plus cours. Ron avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule de Blaise qui souriait tranquillement. Ils étaient bien tous les deux installés comme cela. C'était comme dans un rêve très calme…seulement cela ne dura pas longtemps puisqu'ils virent débouler un Harry un poil contrarié. Le roux fronça les sourcils alors que le noir gardait un visage impassible.

« J'en ai marre qu'on me cache des choses ! Après quand je l'apprends, c'était toujours des choses importantes alors je ne sais plus quoi faire.

_ Qu'est-ce qui c'est encore passé Harry ? Demanda Ron

_ C'est Draco, il ne veut rien me dire !

_ Comprends-le Potter. Il ne se confie qu'à peu de personnes. Même à moi, son meilleur ami, il ne dit pas tout. Alors même s'il t'aime, il n'est pas prêt à tout te raconter…Expliqua Blaise

_ En quoi cela l'empêche de me dire juste le nom du père de son bébé ? Il faut bien qu'il connaisse son enfant et qu'il aide Malfoy à l'éduquer !

_ Je croyais que tu aimais Dray ? Alors pourquoi c'est « Malfoy » et que tu veux le mettre avec le père du bébé ?

_Merlin oui je l'aime mais le père pourrait financer des études du bébé et tout ça !

_ Pourquoi ? Parce que tu ne le ferais pas toi ?

_ Bien sûr que si ! Mais c'est qu'un enfant devrait toujours connaître ses parents ! »

Harry soupira. Que devait-il faire ? On aurait dit que Blaise essayait de lui faire comprendre un truc…Peut-être ce que pensait le blond réellement ? Non, sinon le blond ne l'aurait pas mis à la porte de l'infirmerie. Est-ce que Draco l'aimait vraiment ou est-ce qu'il se servait de lui ? Le jeune brun regarda les deux amoureux : au moins eux ils étaient bien ensembles.

Au même moment, Draco mit sa tête entre ses jambes et sanglota. Pourquoi est-ce qu'Harry pouvait être si gentil et être un pauvre con par moment ? Ne pouvait-il pas comprendre qu'il ne pouvait pas lui dire la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec son père ? Après tout, il n'allait pas dire à son amou…à Potter que ce week-end il allait rencontrer son pire ennemi. Ce n'était pas comme si son père lui avait laissé le choix…et s'il n'avait plus l'argent des Malfoy comment est-ce qu'il élèverait son enfant ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il ne pouvait pas en parler avec le père de ce bébé mais il avait peur…peur de sa réaction. Certes le griffondor avait l'air d'aimer les enfants mais comment réagirait-il s'il apprenait que Draco ne lui avait rien dit sur sa paternité ? Qu'il l'avait laissé dans l'incompréhension ? Oh bien sûr, il pourrait toujours dire que c'était ses hormones qui l'avaient fait agir comme ça mais le brun arrivait à voir ce qui était mensonge alors bon…

Théodore passa la porte de l'infirmerie et se dirigea vers le lit de son camarade. Il était tout d'abord très surpris de ne pas y voir Potter mais encore plus qu'il vit que Draco pleurait dans ses jambes. Que s'était-il passé ? Potter lui avait fait du mal ? Non, ce n'était pas possible n'est-ce pas ? Pas le gentil griffondor…Le serpentard s'approcha doucement du blond et le prit dans ses bras en guise de réconfort.

« Draco ? »

Il n'eut pas de réponse. Le blond pleurait encore en s'accrochant désespéré à son ami comme à une bouée de sauvetage lors d'un naufrage en pleine mer déchaînée. Théodore ne savait pas quoi faire. Il n'avait jamais vue Draco Malfoy pleurer comme ça et encore moins dans les bras de quelqu'un. Tous les serpentards savaient que son père l'avait entraîné, enfin plutôt obligé, à cacher ses émotions. Il se contentait de lui caresser le dos dans un mouvement qui se voulait réconfortant.

Potter s'était décidé à ne plus broyer du noir. Peut-être devrait-il aller voir Draco pour s'expliquer ? Ce n'était peut-être pas une mauvaise idée… Et puis s'il voulait garder quelque chose secret c'était dans ses droits tout de même. Le jeune homme brun aux yeux vert avança vers la porte de l'infirmerie en inspirant un grand coup : il espérait ne pas se faire virer une nouvelle fois par le blond.

Harry ouvrit tout doucement la porte qui le séparait de l'homme dont il était amoureux et fut surprit de ce qu'il y vit. Malfoy était dans les bras de Nott. Dans les bras de _Nott_ ! Bordel ! Est-ce que le blond lui faisait cocu depuis longtemps ? Est-ce que Nott était le père du bébé que le blond portait ? Il n'avait pas les réponses à ces questions mais la seule chose qui lui venait à l'esprit était que Draco ne l'avait pas réellement aimé. Si cela se trouve le blond l'avait juste utilisé pour entrer dans l'ordre du phœnix ? C'est alors que Théodore remarqua enfin la présence du Survivant. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Il n'avait pas compris pourquoi Dray pleurait mais c'était sans doute de sa faute non ? Il observa Potty durant quelques secondes.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Potter ? Demanda Nott avec une voix dure alors que Malfoy étouffait un sanglot

_ Non, qu'est-ce que toi tu fais là Nott ?

_ Moi ? Moi ? Moi, je m'occupe de Draco !

_ Tu ne m'en crois pas capable ? Tu es son amant c'est ça ? Le père de son bébé ?

_ Non à toutes tes questions Potty ! Où étais-tu ?

_ J'étais partit parce que Dra…Malfoy m'a viré !

_ Dray ? »

Les sanglots du jeune homme blond s'intensifièrent. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait viré Harry tout à l'heure ? Parce qu'il voulait savoir ce que son père lui avait dit…et savoir le nom du bébé qui est dans son ventre. En fait Draco avait peur. Peur de savoir comment Harry allait réagir en apprenant que c'était son enfant aussi. Aurait-il dû lui dire quand il l'avait su ? Le jeune homme blond regarda son ami puis Harry avant de sécher ses larmes.

« Théo ? Tu pourrais nous laisser ? »

La voix de Malfoy avait presque été suppliante. Il n'avait jamais entendu la voix de son ami prendre une telle intonation. Théodore accepta donc doucement et sortit de l'infirmerie sans rien dire. Harry regarda le jeune homme faire puis regarda Draco dans les yeux. Le blond avait l'air misérable. Bien entendu, il était encore triste et déçu qu'ils se soient séparé tous les deux mais tout allait s'arranger non ? Enfin ce n'était pas près : après tout le blond était avec Théodore Nott ! Potter s'assit à côté du blond. Et le blond le regarda un peu. Que devait-il dire ? Qui devait commencer à parler ? Potty le regarda à son tour dans les yeux.

« Draco…

_Quoi ?

_Pourquoi ?

_ Pourquoi quoi ?!

_ Pourquoi est-ce que tu as voulus me faire partir ? Pour être avec Nott ? C'est ça ?

_ Tu es complètement stupide.

_ Ne m'insulte pas !

_ Je ne fais qu'énoncer un fait !

_ Ah oui ? Est-ce que c'est stupide de s'inquiéter pour la personne que l'on aime ? Est-ce que c'est stupide de croire que celle-ci vous trompe alors que vous venez de la voir enlacer une autre personne et qu'elle ne vous fait pas confiance ? Est-ce que tu penses que tout ça me rend stupide ?

_ Ce n'est pas parce que je ne veux pas te dire quelque chose que tu dois t'énerver. Toi, tu ne me dis pas tout non plus et tu ne me vois pas te demander sans cesse ce que c'est ! Et puis Théo est mon ami, il fait partit de mes meilleurs amis.

_ Très bien, tu me demandes ce que tu veux savoir et je te le dis, en contrepartie tu fais la même chose.

_ Non.

_ Alors tu ne veux pas me parler ?

_ Si mais je n'ai simplement pas l'envie de te dire ce que mon paternel m'a dit et encore moins qui est le père du bébé.

_ Pourquoi ? Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

_Je t'aime.

_ Moi aussi Dray et plus…Tu essaies de changer de conversation !

_ Bon d'accord, je vais te dire ce que mon père voulait mais pas qui est le père du bébé. Pas maintenant.

_ D'accord…

_ Mon père veut que ce week-end je rentre au manoir. Il veut que j'aille voir Tu-Sais-Qui.

_ Je croyais que tu avais déjà refusé la marque !

_ Oui mais père…il dit qu'on ne peut pas vraiment refuser.

_ C'est sûr que normalement il t'aurait déjà tué…Peut-être est-ce que c'est parce que ton père est son bras droit qu'il t'a laissé tranquille. Enfin tu n'iras pas. Je ne veux pas risquer ta vie ni celle du bébé ! dit Harry en posant sa main sur le ventre de Draco

_ Je t'aime Harry.

_ Moi aussi ! Répondit-il avant de l'embrasser »

Le jeune homme brun décida de rester avec le blond : après tout celui-ci pourrait revenir en cours le lendemain. Il s'installa donc à ses côtés dans le lit et le prit dans ses bras pour le câliner.

Pendant ce temps, Ronald se baladait dans les couloirs à la recherche de Blaise qu'il trouva près de la salle des potions avec Théodore. Qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient ensembles tous les deux ? Non il n'était pas jaloux. Il n'aimait simplement pas que Nott s'approche trop de son petit ami…Bon d'accord il était tout simplement jaloux. Mais il y avait de quoi : Théodore était assez beau. Mais quand il entendit que la conversation parlait d'Harry et Malfoy, il fut soulagé. Jamais Blaise n'oserait le tromper n'est-ce pas ? Il sourit et suivit son petit ami.

Un jour passa. En effet, le brun aux yeux verts venait de se réveiller aux côtés de sa belle aux bois dormant…enfin de Draco. Le blond se réveilla peu après lui et lui sourit en voyant qu'il était toujours là. Aujourd'hui c'était le jour où le blond allait reprendre les cours. Draco allait reprendre tous ses cours. Potter demanda aux elfes de maison de leur apporter un petit déjeuner dans l'infirmerie avec la gazette des sorciers. Après tout, cela ne leur ferait pas de mal de savoir où en était Voldemort non ? Quelques minutes plus tard, leur repas apparut devant eux ainsi que le journal. Harry l'ouvrit.

«**LE FUTUR MANGEMORT DRACO MALFOY ENCEINT DU SURVIVANT ?!**

_D'après nos sources, le jeune Draco Malfoy, que tout le monde soupçonne devenir un mangemort pour Vous-Savez-Qui, serait enceinte. Pas de n'importe qui ! En effet, notre cher informateur nous a envoyé une photo du Survivant embrassant ce futur mangemort. Bien entendu, ce n'est pas qu'avec ces suppositions que nous vous convaincrons. Nous avons été voir dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard pour apprendre que Draco Malfoy est bel et bien enceint ! De qui ? C'était la question que tout le monde se posait dans notre rédaction. Mais vous savez quoi ? L'élu a dit « Je ne veux pas risquer ta vie ni celle du bébé ! » en posant sa main sur le ventre de son amant comme le montre la photo suivant. _

_Alors je vous pose une simple question : allez-vous laisser le survivant aux mains d'un futur mangemort tombait enceint par pur intérêt ?_

_Biographie d'Harry Potter p.3_

_Biographie de Draco Malfoy p.4_

_Rita Skeeter_ »

Harry recracha le jus de citrouille qu'il était en train de boire. Comment Skeeter avait eu ces photos ? Comment avait-elle su que son petit ami était enceint ? Le jeune homme blond regarda le journal avec crainte. Comment avait-elle su qu'il était enceint du grand Harry Potter ? Malfoy se tourna vers Harry : est-ce qu'il avait compris que c'était vrai ? Enfin la partie où son bébé était aussi le sien.

« Ils racontent souvent des choses fausses dans cette gazette ! Dit Harry

_ Ouais…

_ Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Draco ?

_ Rien…

_ Est-ce que ce qu'il dise est vrai ?

_ Oui…

_ Quoi ?! Tu vas vraiment devenir mangemort ?!

_ Non…que…le bébé c'est…

_ C'est le mien ? Mais ce n'est pas possible !

_ Si tu avais bu et…

_ Et quoi ? Quand est-ce que tu comptais me le dire ?

_ Je ne…

_ C'est MON enfant aussi !

_ Mais je ne savais…

_ Tu ne savais pas quoi ? Comment faire pour me le cacher encore plus longtemps ?

_ Non…Je ne savais pas comment….comment te le dire…Nous avons couché ensembles alors que tu étais saoul et après tu ne te souvenais de rien alors qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je te dise ?

_ Je…

_ Aux dernières nouvelles tu me détestais, tu ne m'aimais pas ! »

Harry ne savait que dire. Le jeune homme brun aux yeux verts venait d'apprendre qu'il allait être père, ce qui l'enchantait, mais le blond lui avait mentit aussi. Que faire ? Que dire ? Il aimait tout de même le blond. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il devait dire ? L'autre lui avait mentit. Mais c'était aussi pour une bonne raison. Il était perdu. Perdu.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien Harry ? S'inquiéta Draco

_ Hein ? Heu oui… »

Le jeune homme brun avait été perdu dans ses pensées. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Et puis ils avaient cours dans quelques minutes. Potter soupira et lui prit la main pour l'emmener mettre son uniforme. Ils devraient en parler mais ce n'était pas le moment. Les deux jeunes hommes partirent en direction de la salle où se déroulait le cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Bien entendu dans les couloirs on fixait Harry et Draco : les élèves se demandaient si c'était la réalité ce qu'ils avaient lus dans la gazette le matin même. Le jeune homme brun ignorait les regards alors que le blond était totalement gêné. Après tout, tout le monde savait qu'il était enceint et du Survivant en plus. Pourquoi est-ce que ce genre de chose arrivait à lui et pas aux autres ? Attendez. Depuis quand cela lui arrivait à lui ? Depuis que Potty était dans sa vie. En fait, c'était juste la malédiction potterienne qui s'abattait sur lui. Draco laissa passer un petit rire qui fit froncer les sourcils du brun qui ne comprenait pas la raison de son hilarité.

« Pourquoi tu ris ?

_ Parce que…c'est la malédiction potterienne.

_ La malédiction po…quoi ?

_ Tous les trucs qui s'abattent comme une fatalité sont toujours en rapport avec toi…Rit le blond »

Le brun dit un petit sourire et bientôt ils arrivèrent à la salle avec toutes justes 10 minutes d'avance. Oui, le blond aurait voulu arriver plus tôt pour pouvoir reprendre des marques mais ce n'était pas si grave que ça. Théodore, Hermione et les deux amoureux étaient déjà arrivés au plus grand plaisir des deux nouveaux arrivants de la salle. Ils foncèrent tous vers le blond pour savoir comment il allait avant de parler de l'article de Skeeter. Malfoy ne démentit pas pour le père de son enfant. Maintenant autant que tout le monde sache. Mais il aimerait savoir qui avait donné cette information à la journaliste et quand il saurait, l'autre payerait très cher. Blaise savait très bien ce qu'avait en tête son ami et cela le fit sourire. Surtout qu'il savait que Draco allait faire payer Ginny et Pansy pour ce qu'elles lui avaient fait. Et le blond était très imaginatif en ce qui concerne ses plans de vengeance.

Et alors qu'ils parlaient tous tranquillement, un homme affolé passa la porte et avança vers Harry tout en fixant Draco. Le blond le reconnu tout de suite. Cet homme, c'était Sirius Black.

« Harry ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit pour le futur marauder junior ?

_ Mais je…

_ Je vais avoir un petit marauder ! S'extasia Sirius

_ Sirius ! »

Harry rougissait. Pourquoi est-ce que Sirius agissait toujours comme un enfant de 5 ans ? Ne pouvait-il pas être sérieux quelques instants ? Draco regardait la scène avec envie. Il aurait bien aimé que ses parents réagissent aussi bien. Le seul qui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie de le tuer était Severus. Peut-être parce que c'était son parrain et qu'il…l'aimait ? Est-ce que Severus l'aimait ? Il aimerait bien…Après tout, ce serait bien d'avoir un peu d'amour familial de temps en temps. Pendant que Draco était perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas s'approcher Sirius de lui.

« Aww. Tu choisis bien Harry ! Il est beau et sexy !

_ Sirius ! S'exclamèrent Harry, Hermione et Ron

_ Bah quoi c'est vrai ! En tout cas, tu ressembles beaucoup à Narcissa.

_ Vous connaissez ma mère ?

_ C'est ma cousine. Oh mais suis-je bête ! Je suis Sirius Black.

_ Je sais qui vous êtes mais comme vous avez été renié, je me demandais si vous et ma mère se connaissiez.

_ Bien sûr !

_ Et puis d'habitude on me dit que je ressemble à Père.

_ Oh je trouve que tu ressembles plus à Narcissa. En tout cas votre bébé à tous les deux va être magnifique ! »

Draco et Harry sourirent. Bien sûr qu'il serait magnifique. Le blond se mit tout de même à rougir. Cet homme, de sa famille d'ailleurs, qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré venait de lui faire tant de compliments ! Personne ne l'avait complimenté ainsi juste comme ça…Tous avaient des arrière-pensées. Pendant qu'Harry et Draco étaient sortis en compagnie de Sirius pour parler un peu plus du bébé qui était en cours de route, Blaise et Ron se mirent dans un coin de la salle. Le jeune serpentard laissa son regard se placer sur Hermione Granger. Non, il ne se sentait plus du tout attiré par elle… Pourquoi ? Il avait la réponse à côté de lui. Est-ce qu'il regardait Granger juste pour voir Weasley ? Alors l'attirance qu'il avait crue pour elle était en fait pour Ron ? Cela voulait dire qu'il était attiré par le roux depuis plus longtemps qu'il ne le croyait. Il regarda le jeune homme roux. Il était magnifique. Il avait de la chance que quelqu'un comme lui l'aime en fait.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'arrêtes pas de regarder Hermione comme ça ? Dit Ron avec une jalousie visible

_ Je t'aime.

_ Je croyais que tu…attends, quoi ?

_ J'ai dit je t'aime.

_ Moi aussi ! »

Cela avait été une bonne idée de le dire, non ? Après tout, la joie venait de s'installer sur le visage de Ronald. Il était tout simplement euphorique et encore le mot était totalement faible comparé à ce qu'il ressentait vraiment. Blaise était silencieux depuis un moment : il venait de s'endormir. Le professeur était en retard. Peut-être qu'il ne viendrait pas finalement ?

Au même moment, Hermione et Théodore discutaient. Ils avaient trouvés Draco et Harry bizarre et puis Théo savait que le soir ils s'étaient disputés. Pourtant il croyait que cela s'était arrangé. Et puis c'était étrange comment est-ce qu'ils étaient si bien ensembles ces deux anciens ennemis. Hermione décida qu'ils devraient faire des recherches plus tard.

* * *

**A suivre…**

* * *

_Je posterais la suite de « __**Mon doux secret**__ » un peu plus tard, elle est presque terminée ! En attendant, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !_

* * *

_**Réponses aux reviews :**_

**Serdra : Je ne sais pas si c'est assez explosif pour toi ce chapitre ! En tout cas c'était drôle à écrire !**

**Brigitte26 : La vengeance arrivera, ne t'inquiète pas ! Puis Draco est un sadique donc il s'est à quel moment la faire pour que ce soit bien méchant.**

**Manoirmalfoys : Oh oui elle sera punie ! Bientôt, très bientôt ! xD**

**Juju.C : Bien entendu qu'ils sont mignons ! Merci beaucoup !**

**Les Dodos sont nos amis : Je suis contente que cela t'ai fait rire parce que moi aussi en l'écrivant !**

* * *

_Une petite review pour m'encourager ?_


End file.
